The Sparrow
by fission07
Summary: Hermione, after removing her parents' memory for their own safety, flees to the Burrow, distraught, hope gone. With help from the Weasleys and Harry, her spirit is restored and she then vows never to let another feel the way she has felt until the Dark Lord is defeated. What does she do? How does she impact the wizarding world? And what relationships does she form along the way?
1. Birth of a Sparrow

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please tell me how I'm doing as the story goes along :) "Somewhere - Katharine McPhee" is used in this chapter!**

* * *

The fire in the room cast a warm, orange glow in the air. A young woman sat, wild, curly, brown hair thrown in to a messy bun at the back of her head, wand in hand. She looked up at the ceiling, letting out a large sigh. Pulling a heavy, wool blanket around her shoulders while she sat on Ginny's bed, she cast a silencing charm on the door to block out any noise leaving the area. All she could think about was the darkness that filled the world, what she was about to do, and how she came to be in this position in the first place…

_Hermione Granger, and all of her friends, were returning to Hogwarts for her final year. She had kept in contact with Ron, Ginny and Harry the entire summer while staying at her childhood home, and although she was happy to hear they were safe, she couldn't help but feel the sadness around her. The war was now affecting not only the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well._

_Muggles were dying, towns were destroyed… and Hermione was scared._

_It had been 4 weeks now since the trio returned from hunting the last of the horcruxes, and were relieved to know that the very last pieces of You-Know-Who's soul, other than Nagini and Voldemort himself, resided in the Hogwarts castle, waiting for the three to return. Dumbledore had insisted they spend their last summers with their families… She believed it was because he was well aware that the next few months were going to be difficult. Hermione, not wanting to put her muggle parents in any more danger, took it upon herself to ensure their safety. She obliviated the part of their memories that would remember that they had daughter, and inserted new memories of their desire to move to Australia to open another practice. She hated doing it, but knew it was the only way to keep them safe._

"_Now…" she thought, her heart breaking as she watched them leave the house, "…I have nothing."_

_Hermione had left that night, bringing her trunk and everything she thought she'd need in her small, bottomless beaded handbag. The fireplace roared and green flames licked the brick mantle as she stepped out in to the Burrow; the last place, besides Hogwarts, that she felt like she belonged. She fell in to the Weasley's sitting room, and straight in to the arms of Ginny, her best girl friend._

"_Hermione! What's wrong?" the redhead asked, worry laced in to her every word._

_Crying, Hermione fell apart and recounted the entire story, from the effect the war was having on the muggle world to her fears to her parents, all the while, Ginny sat rubbing her back and listening steadily._

_Sniffing, she turned to Harry and the rest of the Weasley clan (minus Percy), all of whom she had temporarily forgotten were listening, when she heard a choked sob. Mrs. Weasley had been crying silent tears while clutching on to her husband, Arthur._

_Hermione's eyes shined for a moment before she gave a choked, "Hello everyone."_

_Hermione suddenly felt much smaller when, at that moment, all of the men stood up and rushed over to her, sadness in their eyes. Harry was the first to reach her, pulling her in to a tight hug._

"_I'm really happy to see you, 'Mione," he whispered as she smiled a watery smile in to his neck._

_Ron was next, pulling both of them in to his large embrace, while he kissed Hermione on the top of her wild, brown mane. The Twins stood off to the side, looking at her with small smiles, before one said, "Oi! Harry! Ron! Shove off so we can get in, too!" Hermione gave a small chuckle before releasing her two best friends and turning to Fred and George. Fred proceeded to lift her in to a bone-crushing hug before spinning her in the air and setting her down. Her head whirled a little as George repeated the action before both twins bent down to give her kisses on the cheek._

"_You'll find a way to fix this. You're an amazing witch, Hermione. Don't let anyone tell you less," Fred said sincerely._

"_Yeah," continued George, "I mean, maybe not-"_

"_as devilishly sexy"_

"_or handsome"_

"_or fearsome"_

"_as us"_

"_but you're still pretty amazing!" Fred finished, waggling his eyebrows at her._

_She giggled a little, feeling some of the heaviness from earlier lift from her shoulders. She appreciated having the Twins around in moments of hardship. They definitely knew how to make the mood lighter, and how to lift her up when she was feeling down - both literally and metaphorically. Fred and George looked up behind her as she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned to look in to the eyes of Charlie and Bill, the two eldest Weasley boys. Although she didn't spend much time with them, she knew Charlie and Bill were very caring men, much like their father. She felt safe when they were around, and they treated her like the second sister they never had._

"_Hermione… This is… a dark point in time in the wizarding world," Charlie began, his eyes looking at her intently._

"_And from what you've told us this evening, it's just become even harder for you," he continued, his hand reaching out to hold hers,_

"_But if you need anything, and I mean anything, I want you to know that I will be here to help you," he nodded, turning to look at his brother._

"_Both of us." Bill stated, giving her a small smile. "You're a part of our family. You have been ever since you and Ron became friends back in your first year, and us Weasleys, we protect our family."_

"_Thank you. Both of you. You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that," Hermione said as she leaned forward to hug both of them, giving them a blushing smile in the process. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had been standing off to the side, hand-in-hand, watching every exchange, reached out to her. Hermione quickly ran in to their embrace, and hugged them both very tightly._

"_Hermione, my darling," Mrs. Weasley said softly as she stroked Hermione's hair, "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want, whenever you want."_

_"This is your home too," Mr. Weasley finished, before she let go and was brought upstairs by Ginny to show her to her bedroom…_

Hermione was inspired that night. She had lost hope that day, a week ago. The day when the heaviness of her situation finally crashed down on to her shoulders. The day when she let go of her family to keep them safe. The day she thought she was alone in the universe. But being welcomed in to her surrogate family brought her back. The moment she set foot in to Ginny's bedroom she vowed never to lose hope again until Voldemort was destroyed.

An idea struck her that evening, a plan to help lift the spirits of all of those in the wizarding world that were currently living scared and without hope. While Hermione was not a capable athlete, nor a capable artist, she _was_a capable musician, not that anyone knew that. Having taken singing and instrumental lessons for the entirety of her life, she knew that music was a universal language. Music was something that brought people together… brought people a creative outlet to show their feelings… brought people hope.

Hermione began to write a song. She started in secret, casting silencing charms around the room in the hopes that no one would hear her when she practiced. One day, however, Ginny walked in on her as she was doing a quick run through before dinner. Hermione, after making Ginny swear not to tell anyone about her hidden talent, performed it for her. After receiving Ginny's teary-eyed stamp of approval, she then explained to her what she wanted to do, and it was then that Ginny found a solution.

That is how she came to sit on the bed in Ginny's room. She _accio_-ed a small, orange radio from her bag and turned the dial until she found the station she had been looking for.

"Welcome to the evening broadcast of WWW, this is Rapier here with Raptor, here to bring you exclusive updates on what is currently happening in the war-"

_Fred and George's underground channel._

Hermione proceeded to raise her wand to the small orange box before giving it a tap and murmuring _"Finiks Tumultus"_.

This was the first time Hermione ever used the password the Order of the Phoenix assigned to the channel. The Order selected _Finiks Tumultus_, or "Phoenix Uprising", as the password in case anyone needed direct access to the channel for emergency purposes.

Hermione reached forward to switch on the output, when she froze, briefly recalling that wand activity was monitored. She let out a small breath when she remembered Ginny telling her that the witch or wizard's identity would remain hidden for confidentiality purposes.

Steeling herself, Hermione flipped the switch. A small red light blinked to life, and Fred, who had been in the middle of speaking, stopped.

"…Uh… I-It seems that we have a visitor on air with us this evening, Raptor" Fred began, slowly.

"Yes, I see that, Rapier… Welcome to the show. May we ask who's on?" George continued.

Hermione cleared her throat and, after a few moments of silence, in a slightly trembling voice, spoke.

"Good evening, Raptor, Rapier, and all the witches and wizards in our world. This is Sparrow," Hermione said, her confidence building. She had chosen the code name 'Sparrow' as it was her mother's favorite bird.

"I am terribly sorry for interrupting your broadcast, but I have a rather important message I want to send to all that are listening.

"This war has had a huge impact on all of our lives. For the past few years, after Voldemort's return, those of us that fight for the light have suffered. Villages destroyed, families torn apart, futures ruined. Now, it passes through our world to the non-magical world as well, and I will admit, I was scared. I _am_scared, as I'm sure many of you are. The message I wanted to send was never to lose hope. Never lose hope in yourself. Never lose hope in your family. Never lose hope in your friends. Music, for me, has been a huge part of my life since I was a child. For this reason, I wrote a song for all of you. This is dedicated to you, the people that will help bring balance to our world. May we all find the light in the darkness. Someday."

With that, Hermione flicked her wand at the group of instruments in her room. It consisted of a grand piano, string quartet, drum kit and a reduced band. With that, the instruments began to play. The piano first, with a fluttering arpeggio and glissando.

And then, Hermione began to sing. ( watch?v=wBNvhdnebIA)

"_Someday… Somewhere…_

_We'll_ _find_ _a_ _new_ _way_ _of_ _living_…" she sang, in a quiet voice, the strings playing smooth, steady notes.

"_We'll find a way of forgiving… Somewhere_

_There's a place for us,_

_Somewhere a place for us,_

_Peace_ _and_ _quiet_ _and_ _open_ _air_" she continued, a smile forming on her lips

"_Wait for us… somewhere_

_There's a time for us,_

_Someday there'll be a time for us_

_Time together with time to spare_

_Time to learn, time to care,"_she sang, the instruments and her voice rising.

"_Someday, somewhere_

_We'll find a new way of living…_

_We'll find a way… of forgiving_

_Somewhere…somewhere…"_small tears formed in her eyes.

"_There's a place for us,_

_A time and a place for us_

_Hold my hand and we're half way there_

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there!_

_Somehow!_

_Someday!_

_Some… where!"_

She ended in a crescendo, pouring her heart and soul in to her words.

And with that, she switched off the output.

Sparrow.


	2. Touched By A Sparrow

_Earlier that evening…_

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Ron asked, trudging through the door in his muddy Quidditch uniform. He, Harry, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George had just been out playing a 3-on-3 match while Ginny was setting the table for dinner.

"No, I haven't," Ginny lied smoothly. She did, in fact, know exactly where Hermione was and what she was planning on doing, but she made a promise to her friend not to let anyone know. What kind of a girlfriend would she be if she didn't keep that promise?

"Maybe she's reading or something," Charlie offered, collapsing into a squashy, burnt sienna armchair by the fireplace.

"Mm… perhaps…" Harry murmured. "But… did any of you notice anything different about her behavior recently? I mean, she seems quite preoccupied with something at the moment."

"It can't be school," Bill said, a small dimple forming at the side of his crooked smile. "Although it wouldn't be out of character for her to have already started the work."

"No," Ron continued. "We have our books delivered to Hogwarts this year, remember? Diagon Alley isn't safe anymore…" he said, a small crease forming between his eyebrows.

"She's just fine! Nothing to worry about… Mind you, she has had quite a trying month. Fred, George, aren't you on for the broadcast tonight?" Ginny interjected, hoping it would create a tangent in which Hermione would no longer be the subject of their conversation.

"Yes!" the twins said simultaneously, jumping on to their feet.

"Nice of you to remind us, little sister," Fred started

"But do we have to remind you"

"That this broadcast"

"Is TOP secret"

"And should not be discussed"

"In the living room?" George finished, hands placed on his hips in a perfect impersonation of their mother.

Ginny simply rolled her eyes and ushered them out of the room, turning back to the table to set down a basket of bread and a jug of pumpkin juice. New, extremely powerful wards had been placed around the Burrow that very summer, after the fire. Some of them had even been invented by her father himself. Although she did worry at times for the safety of her family and friends, in her home, she felt secure.

Glancing over at the boys, she noticed they had paired off. Harry and Ron were now involved in a heated game of Exploding Snap while Bill and Charlie enjoyed a friendly game of wizard chess.

Mrs. Weasley called her husband and all the boys to the table for supper. As they all sat down, she asked, "Where are the twins? And Hermione?"

"The twins are giving a short… ehem… 'You-Know-What' right now on the WWW," Ron said, his indiscretion prominent.

"And Hermione… well, we're not quite sure," Harry stated, a slight frown passing over his lightly tanned face.

"Maybe I should go-" Mrs. Weasley started.

"I'LL CHECK ON HER!" Ginny all but yelled as she jumped out of her seat, smoothing her skirt and bolting up the stairs, 6 pairs of eyes staring inquisitively after her.

Ginny stopped outside of her bedroom door, hesitant. She heard the creaking of her bedsprings and the ruffle of a blanket before a soft, _'Silencio'_ was uttered. Then, all was quiet. Ginny heard no sound coming from within, and she assumed that Hermione was about to begin.

Ginny had heard the song that Hermione composed, and could not have been more proud. No one had any idea of Hermione's musical ability, and, particularly when she found the right muse, Hermione's talent was incredible. A small smile ghosted around her lips as she thought back to Hermione's performance, and her eyes started to gloss over when she heard a yell… or two.

"MUM!"

"DAD!"

"HARRY!"

"RON!"

"CHARLIE!"

"BI-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Ginny ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom step only to see Fred and George, holding up a small, orange radio, breathing heavily, looks of bewilderment plastered on to their faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly, knowing perfectly the answer.

"Someone used the code to log in to the station!" Fred said in a hurried whisper.

"What!"

"Why would they do that?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Did something happen?"

"Where's Hermione!"

"It must be someone we know!"

A barrage of questions were fired at the twins before a soft voice came out of the small, orange box.

"_Good evening, Raptor, Rapier, and all the witches and wizards in our world. This is Sparrow."_

The entire room froze, eyes glued to the radio in George's hand.

"_I am terribly sorry for interrupting your broadcast, but I have a rather important message I want to send to all that are listening…"_

"Why does that voice sound so familiar?" Ron mused.

"Who is Sparrow?" Bill asked.

"Shhhhh!" ushered Charlie, as 'Sparrow' began speaking again.

"_This war has had a huge impact on all of our lives. For the past few years, after Voldemort's return, those of us that fight for the light have suffered. Villages destroyed, families torn apart, futures ruined..."_

Harry's jaw clenched tightly at the sound of Voldemort's name. All of the Weasleys remained silent as the soft voice continued to speak.

Fred broke the silence by asking, "Why is this… 'Sparrow', coming forward to talk _now_?"

George shook his head robotically while Bill shrugged his shoulders, eyes still glued to the little, orange radio as if the woman speaking was about to step right out of it.

"_…hope in yourself. Never lose hope in your family. Never lose hope in your friends. Music, for me, has been a huge part of my life since I was a child. For this reason, I wrote a song for all of you. This is dedicated to you, the people that will help bring balance to our world. May we all find the light in the darkness. Someday."_

"Sh-should I get Hermione?" Ron asked in a quiet voice.

No one answered… and then she started to sing.

"_Someday… Somewhere…_

_We'll find a new way of living…_

_We'll find a way of forgiving… Somewhere"_

Charlie gasped at the beautiful sound of the voice just as Mrs. Weasley placed a hand over her trembling lips.

"_There's a place for us,_

_Somewhere a place for us,_

_Peace_ _and_ _quiet_ _and_ _open_ _air_"

Ginny smiled, eyes filling with tears as she pictured her best friend upstairs, singing her heart out. Harry looked over at the redhead and their eyes met… Understanding shone through, and his eyes opened wide as his mouth fell. He knew.

"_Wait for us… somewhere_

_There's a time for us,_

_Someday there'll be a time for us_

_Time together with time to spare_

_Time to learn, time to care,"_

Fred and George had looks of melancholy on their faces, mingled with awe, admiration, and hope as they stared at the ground. Neither refused to breathe too loudly as they listened intently at the beguiling sound of Sparrow's voice.

"_Someday, somewhere_

_We'll find a new way of living…_

_We'll find a way… of forgiving_

_Somewhere…somewhere…"_

Bill's eyes stung, and as he lifted his sleeve to rub them, he saw his father holding his mother tightly with a soft expression as she cried, her eyes sparkling, a small smile taking to her lips. Charlie looked stunned, as if he had just had the wind knocked out of him, when finally, a strangled sob escaped his throat.

"_There's a place for us,_

_A time and a place for us_

_Hold my hand and we're half way there_

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there!"_

Ron's face began to turn red as he held a fist up to his mouth, slowly letting out a trembling breath, eyes shining.

_"Somehow!"_

Each family member was now joined at the hands.

"_Someday!"_

Each Weasley was holding their breath.

"_Some… where!"_

As she let out her last note, they looked in to each other's eyes. No one spoke as their love for each other filled the room, all fear gone.

Looking up, finally, Harry let out a strangled, "Hermione…"

She was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at them all, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

They knew.

Somewhere else, as 'Sparrow' released her last note, a pair of glistening, grey eyes squeezed shut. Light, silvery blonde hair graced the front of his face, shimmering in the dark. He shut off the small orange radio. A single tear rolled down his cheek.


	3. A Sparrow's First Flight

**A/N: Thank you for reading! And for any of you that have any suggestions for future chapters, please review :) I made up a mythical creature and a spell in this chapter, so please don't get angry and then tell me they don't really exist in the Harry Potter world. **

**Special thanks to BrightestWitchOfHerAge16: Thank you for your support!**

* * *

The entire wizarding world was now enthralled by the mystery woman, Sparrow, who came upon the radio every few weeks to give words of guidance and sing. Although no one knew _who_ Sparrow was, '_well… almost no one'_, Hermione thought to herself, a hint of a smirk on her lips, people admired her. This effect could be seen through the rather apparent increase in overall prosperity and lightness.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny had all taken seats in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Because of these dangerous times, the train was now heavily guarded with aurors - not that the members of the DA weren't capable of fighting for themselves.

The train started its slow chugging in the direction of Hogwarts Castle, and after placing their luggage on the racks above, the four began chattering away amicably. They were soon joined by Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown, all of who seemed to have been quite busy over the summer.

"Have you all been hearing about that radio girl, Sparrow?" Neville asked, before biting into a licorice wand and looking around, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, yes," Luna replied dreamily. "You know they are calling her the Beacon of Light?" she stated, eyes looking dazedly out of the window.

"Yeah, she's helped our side garner a fair few more supporters!" Lavender squealed excitedly. "And she's got a _beautiful_ voice! It's almost… magical! No wonder people are becoming more inspired-"

"I do hope she doesn't come across any Grimpie Landwobblers. They're vicious when it comes to music, they are," Luna sighed.

During this entire transaction, Harry, Ron and Ginny sat, awkwardly staring anywhere but at Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, looked bashful, but quite pleased before she proceeded to bury her nose in her book, hoping Neville, Luna and Lavender didn't notice.

Suddenly, a small scroll of parchment appeared in front of Hermione's nose, unfurling itself. It read:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I would like to formally congratulate you on earning the position of Head Girl for your final year at Hogwarts. _

_While I am well aware that this year will be quite eventful, to say the least, I trust your talent, judgment, and charm will be put to good use. _

_Would you kindly join the Head Boy and myself in the first compartment to the left at quarter to four? There are many things to go over in preparation for this year. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Headmaster_

After Hermione had finished reading, the parchment transfigured into a silver badge, the words _Head Girl_ engraved at the top. This magic was accompanied by a mass of small bubbles, making her jump.

"What was that about, 'Mione?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"Well," she began, a small smile forming on the edge of her lips, "Dumbledore has appointed me Head Girl," she finished, looking up at her friends as she tilted the badge to face them, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Congratulations!"

"That's wonderful!"

"We're so happy for you!"

"Who's Head Boy?"

She blushed before saying, "Thank you, and I haven't a clue yet, but Dumbledore would like me to meet him at quarter to four… Does anyone have the time?"

"_Aetas_ _Exhibeo_… It's half past 3 right now," Neville replied, checking the time with a flick of his wand.

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up, "I'll go find the right carriage and see you lot later, alright?"

She bent over to give Harry and Ron each a kiss on the head, and Ginny a squeeze of the hand. Hermione then proceeded to walk down the narrow corridor of the train, searching for the Heads compartment. While she knew she had many more, demanding responsibilities this year, she couldn't help but feel a little excited about being Head Girl. Sure, she probably wouldn't have as much time as, say, Hannah Abbott, but she knew she worked hard for the grades she received, and, damn, she deserved this!

Finding the compartment with the Hogwarts insignia on it plated with the words _Dux Ducis_, which she knew was Latin for "Leader", she pulled open the door only to find the area empty. Looking around, she slid in to the compartment, shutting the door with a click behind her. She sat in the seat nearest to the window and stared out, thinking about the previous conversation her friends were having about her - Sparrow. Her mind wandered to the moment when the Weasleys had found out who she really was…

_Looking up, finally, Harry let out a strangled, "Hermione…" _

_She was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at them all, a blush creeping to her cheeks. _

_They knew. _

_Hermione's heart was beating a mile a minute as she looked in to the awestruck faces of her magical family. She was just about to turn away and run back to the safety of Ginny's room when she saw said witch give her a small smile and beckon for her. Hermione slowly turned to walk down the staircase, and as soon as she set foot on the worn, toffee colored carpet, 9 pairs of hands pulled her in to a massive hug. _

_Suffocating, Hermione managed a weak, "What! Please, I love you all, but… can't… breathe…" _

_Chuckling, Ginny managed to untangle the limbs surrounding Hermione, giving her space. With soft, anxious eyes, Hermione looked everywhere but at the people in the room._

"_Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron started, ignoring the glare he received from his mother for his colorful language. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" _

"_Yeah!" continued George. "Coulda saved us years of having to listen to Charlie belt out all the Christmas carols!" _

"_Hey!" Charlie said, a look of hurt coming across his face as he folded his arms in a defiant manner. _

_Hermione chuckled a little at that, but the tension and stress still did not ease completely from her shoulders. She turned to look at Harry and said, in a small voice, "…Do… you do understand what I'm trying to do, don't you?" _

_Harry nodded before pulling her in to his arms. His chin resting upon the top of her head, he gave her a quick kiss on her crown before saying, "Of course I do. I understand completely," he said, pulling away to look at her face. "You've been through so much. When you came back that night, you were broken. You had lost hope. In everything. I remember feeling the same way at some points in my life. But like I had you, you had us to put your pieces back together again," he finished, a smile on his face. _

_Hermione relaxed slightly, knowing that he understood. "I'm not trying to become a celebrity or anything," she continued. "I just… I never want anyone to feel like how I did. There is so much pain right now, so much loss… All because of this stupid war. I have you all, but there are some people that have no one. Harry's destiny is to end this war, and I think this is my destiny… to be there for those people as well. I feel like this is a good way to do it," she stated, softly, albeit firmly. _

"_Come to think of it," Fred said, his look pensive. "I'm surprised you didn't do something like this before… Hell, we were all there when you started that nonsen- I mean, business with the house elves… What was that called again?" _

"_S.P.E.W." Hermione replied proudly._

"_Ohhh right, spew!" _

"_S.P.E.W!" she said in a huff, a look of irritation crossing her face._

_Fred held his hands up in mock surrender, his mouth open before Bill cut in. _

"_I think," he began, looking at her in slight amusement, "What Fred is _trying_ to say, is that we, too, completely understand where you're coming from, and that we aren't surprised, simply because you are a caring person through and through. Right, brother?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred before giving Bill a smile. _

"_Thank you, Bill." _

"_Don't mention it," he replied, giving her a wink._

_A slight flush rising to her cheeks, she turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, both of whom were distracted in deep conversation with each other. _

"_Mr. Weasley?" Hermione questioned_

_Startled by the sound of his name, he jumped, before turning to look at her._

"_Yes, Hermione?" _

"_Do you…" Hermione said, hesitantly, "Do you think it's alright that I do this? It won't be cause any problems, will it?" _

_He opened his mouth to respond before closing it again for a brief moment. _

"_No, Hermione, it shouldn't cause any problems," he said. "My only concern would be what should happen to you if anyone were to find out who exactly 'Sparrow' was," he continued. "As you probably saw from above, the effect you had on our family alone was powerful," he stated, a look of question falling in to place. "I wonder how other listeners reacted…" _

"_They loved it, of course!" Ginny exclaimed, walking over to link arms with Hermione. "Hermione has given us all a boost of hope. We need this, and I will bet any one of you that only good things will come of this," she continued, challenging the looks of mischief on her brother's faces._

"_Your father is right though, love," Mrs. Weasley interjected. "I believe if Hermione is to continue doing this, we, as a family, need to promise here and now that no one will find out." _

_All the heads in the room bobbed up and down in agreement with Mrs. Weasley's statement. _

"_We've got your back, 'Mione," Charlie said, straightening his back proudly. "Besides," he followed, "I feel great knowing that the face behind that stunning voice belongs to this beautiful witch!" _

Hermione fell out of her reverie when a pigeon flew by her window, squawking loudly. Sighing, she pressed her forehead against the cool glass. From the moment she turned off the output for the first time, her alias, Sparrow, had become an icon. Although it was underground, everyone wanted to know who she was, and because of her performance on the radio, the Twin's station was becoming increasingly more popular.

Over the next few weeks, prior to their return to Hogwarts, Hermione had learnt that Ginny had quite a powerful voice, and that Harry was a fair singer as well. Ron, on the other hand, volunteered to just be the drummer for their practice sessions. She continued to write music and performed her pieces on the radio, consistently. 'Sparrow' had not only helped the wizarding world, but Hermione as well. She felt more powerful, stronger than ever, and she loved every minute of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the compartment door slid open and a tall man with a long, gray beard stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Hermione!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, giving her a warm smile and walking in to take a seat, "I see you're early."

She was just about to smile in return when a second figure appeared in the doorway. Her look of excitement turned in to a look of shock.

Silvery, blonde hair shone in the afternoon sunlight, lightly covering a set of arctic, ice blue eyes. With one of his marble-colored hands holding the door open, Draco Malfoy slipped in to the room, eyes fixed on Hermione.

As she looked at him, she could tell something had changed. Although his face had a gaunt, stressed appearance, his eyes looked softer, not as harsh as she had always remembered. A pair of perfect pink lips curved in to a tiny smile before parting to reveal a set of immaculate, white teeth.

He didn't know how long they had been staring at each other, but he had never remembered her being this beautiful. Her brown hair, while still curly, was pulled back, held by an oriental-style clip, exposing her slender, tanned neck. Her endless, brown eyes were like deep pools of chocolate, staring back in to his… _Stop it, Draco!_ He scolded himself. Meanwhile, he could see a whole range of emotions pass through her eyes: shock, aversion, confusion, curiosity. _Hm, so Gryffindors really do let all their emotions show easily… _

"Hello, Hermione," he said, the sound of his silky voice causing a shiver to run down her back.

Her breath hitched as he said her name. This was the first time she had heard it come from his lips. While she was shocked at the very fact that he said her name without malice, she was more affected by how he made it sound so… delicious… _Hermione_… _Ugh, Hermione! Get it together!_

Clearing her throat, cheeks burning, she bit her lower lip and replied, hastily, "Good afternoon, Mal… D-Dra…M- Good afternoon."

The out-of-character smile still on his face, he moved to sit next to Hermione, his knee brushing against hers as he sat down.

"Now that you're both here," Dumbledore started, "I feel it necessary to congratulate the pair of you again on your academic successes, and hear any ideas you might have for this year," he paused, looking at the two of them.

"Well, now that you bring it up!" Hermione took a deep breath, her enthusiasm returning, before she plunged in to a detailed report of her plans for this year.

Hermione, Draco and Dumbledore finished speaking about a half hour after they met. During the duration of their conversation, they each voiced their opinions about certain aspects of the year from protection, to classes, to festivities. Much to Hermione's surprise, Draco was civil and, in fact, nothing but pleasant throughout the whole exchange. Bidding them each farewell, Dumbledore apparated away, a loud 'pop!' accompanying his departure.

"So…" Draco started, after a brief silence.

"So…" Hermione repeated, looking anywhere but at him. She looked up when she heard a small chuckle, and saw that he was smirking at her.

"What!" she exclaimed, confused as to why he was behaving this way.

"No, nothing," he replied, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Huffing heavily, Hermione turned back towards the window, away from him and his hauntingly beautiful stare. _No!_ Hermione scolded herself, _Stop thinking his eyes are beautiful! _

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing her frustration.

"What's wrong?" she questioned sarcastically, her frustration and confusion rising, "Why are you, all of a sudden, acting differently? It's been one summer, how can so much have supposedly changed? Calling me by my first name, smiling at me, is this all some kind of ploy to get some information out of me? To get a reaction out of me? Mudblood Granger? Because you won't!" her voice rising with every question, until she saw him wince. "You're Malfoy, I'm Granger… So, why is everything… different?" she finished, her voice soft, head in her hands.

Draco sat, staring at her. At first, he was confused as to why she was so angry. He winced when she said the word "Mudblood", as it reminded him of everything he now realized he stood against - but she didn't need to know that… yet. For a while, he didn't understand what exactly was happening. It took a few moments before he realized: she was upset because she didn't have control over the situation.

_Of course_, he thought to himself. _The bookworm always knows everything. She is practically a walking library, for Merlin's sake. Must be weird for her to be… What's that muggle saying? "In the passenger's seat", so to speak… _

He watched her as she rubbed her temples in a circular motion. Clearing his throat, he reached out a hand, hesitantly, debating whether or not he should engage in some form of physical contact. Deciding against it, he began speaking, steadily, "A lot of things happened this summer. Things have changed," he said, frankly, looking straight in to her eyes.

"I call you by your first name because that is your name, unless you would prefer I call you Granger? Believe it or not, no, me being friendly towards you is not some kind of 'ploy', but rather an act of civility. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other this year, I would rather not cause myself any more undue stress. In case you didn't realize, this year is going to be hell for a lot of us," he scowled, his own temper getting the best of him, "Why is it so hard for you to believe I have changed?" he finished, his brow wrinkled in frustration.

Although Hermione was more enlightened by his small confession, her Gryffindor stubbornness got in the way.

"Hmm… perhaps it's because for the last 6 years of my Hogwarts life you've been nothing but horrible to my friends and I? Perhaps it's because everything you've said about me or to me has actually caused a lot more harm than you may have thought? Perhaps it's because you're walking in the footsteps of your idol, your _death_ eater of a father!" she replied, hissing the last sentence.

Suddenly, Draco shot up, his eyes flashing with anger, "I am NOT a death eater," he growled, an accusing finger pointing at her, "and my father is NOT my idol. Don't speak of things of which you are ignorant, _Granger_," he yelled, sneering her name.

Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the compartment, leaving the door open in his wake. Stunned, Hermione sat with her eyes wide and mouth open. So, Draco Malfoy was not a death eater, she thought. _Who cares, _said another voice in her head_, you don't know that he's changed for real. For all you know, he could still be lying. _He seemed so upset though, she wondered. _If he wants your approval and forgiveness, he's going to have to work a lot harder for it_. She groaned, leaning her head back against the window, trying to piece together the events that had just transpired.


	4. Tears of the Sparrow

**A/N: For this chapter, Perfect by Simple Plan and Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne will be used, but changed a bit. In the story it's meant to be the work of Hermione and Draco! Load up the songs if you want to hear it while reading the story :) **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

After the "Malfoy Incident", as Hermione decided it would henceforth be known as, she returned to her friends, and, for the rest of the journey, they discussed what the DA meetings would consist of over the next few months. Prior to their arrival at Hogwarts, she let it be known that Malfoy was Head Boy. Everyone, but Harry and Ron, gave her looks of sympathy, while the two boys looked angry. Hermione gave Ginny a fleeting look of confusion, causing Ginny to raise an eyebrow a fraction of a centimeter. She knew something _else_ had happened.

They were now settled in the Great Hall, waiting for the Headmaster to stand and give his usual back-to-school speech. Hermione was seated facing the Slytherin table, and, for a moment, caught a glimpse of a pair of silvery-grey eyes. Malfoy was sitting next to Blaise at the far end of the table, away from the rest of his house, unlike in the Slytherin Prince's usual "throne" at the middle of the table. Draco's eyes held hers for a moment, and she almost fell in to their stormy depths when a hand on her shoulder interrupted her.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking at her with a slightly worried expression.

Jerking out of her daze, she blushed scarlet, and averted her eyes. She turned to Ginny and squeaked, in an unnaturally high voice, "Yes?"

Ginny, who hadn't missed what had just happened, cleared her throat and continued, in a low voice, "You'll tell me what happened on the train, won't you? I'm not as dense as the rest of our mates, I know something went on."

Sighing, Hermione nodded before turning to face the Headmaster, who was now standing at his golden podium.

"Welcome, all, to another year at Hogwarts. As you all know, this year is going to be difficult. One of the many tribulations of being a witch or wizard, is having to deal with some powers that are supernatural. Voldemort," he said, as a shudder ran through the student body, "is strong. That, I will not deny. He is attempting to find more followers, and, by whatever means necessary, intends to win this war. We must all stand together in these dark times, never wavering. Love is more powerful than any magic on this earth," he continued, a twinkle in his blue eyes as he passed over the Gryffindor table, "and hope is essential if we wish to succeed," he paused, looking out at all of the students.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with Sparrow," he started, whispers breaking out throughout the Great Hall, "and this young woman, whomever she may be," he followed, looking directly at Hermione, whose breath started to quicken, "is a perfect example of what we need, and what kind of person we should all aspire to be. Listen to her advice, heed her words. We need her more than most of us may realize," he stated, peering over his half-moon glasses as Hermione's cheeks began to burn.

"Now!" he said, turning to face the room once more, "with that in mind, let us eat."

After the food on the golden platters was vanished, Dumbledore stood once more to ask the Head Boy and Girl to join him at the front of the hall.

"I'll stop by later," Hermione said to her friends, "I have something I need to talk to you all about."

Nodding, Harry, Ron and Ginny walked out of the hall towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Allow me to escort the two of you to your dormitories," Dumbledore said after they had both arrived. They trailed behind him as he walked out of the Great Hall, up numerous staircases, down a number of hallways, until they reached a large portrait of a medieval knight and a lady. Draco and Hermione didn't take notice of each other along the way, save one moment when their hands brushed, causing Draco to look sideways.

"Sir Arthur, Lady Marjory," Dumbledore said, inclining his head.

"Good evening, Headmaster," Lady Marjory replied, a light smile on her fair face.

Turning to the pair, Dumbledore asked, "What would you like your password to be?"

Hermione knew from reading _Hogwarts: A History_ that passwords were chosen by the inhabitants of the room. Racking her brain, she tried to think of an appropriate password.

"What about _civility_?" Draco suggested, shyly, his eyes looking at his feet.

Giving him a small smile, Hermione nodded at the portrait.

"Of course," Sir Arthur replied, bowing, before the portrait swung open.

Draco's eyes shot up to meet Hermione's, and upon seeing her face, returned her smile, albeit tentatively.

"I bid you both a good evening," Dumbledore said before walking away.

"After you," Draco gestured, allowing Hermione to climb through the portrait hole first. She gasped upon seeing the room.

A fireplace crackled happily on the far right-hand wall of the room. The hardwood floors were a deep, mahogany, and in the sitting area, were covered by a rich, olive green shag rug. The walls, painted a calming, tan color were decorated with silver and gold snakes and lions. A plump, crimson couch faced a rustic, wooden coffee table, as did two forest green chairs. Bookshelves lined the far left-hand walls that led in to a kitchen area. Hermione squealed at the sight of them. Three small sets of stairs led to Draco's room, the shared bathroom, and Hermione's room.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered as she continued to look at the room in awe.

"Indeed, it is," he replied, looking around before his eyes stopped on her. She looked to him, and smiled. Clearing his throat, nervously, Draco walked up the left hand set of stairs to see his bedroom. He opened the door, and was shocked to see it wasn't as he had expected.

Draco expected, as he was a Slytherin, the room to be a cave of silvers, greens and blacks. What he did _not_ expect to see was a replica of the bedroom he had always wanted, but was never allowed to have.

The walls were painted a dusky, grey-blue, and contrasted the soft, chocolate brown carpet. On his four-poster bed hung navy blue curtains, that were pulled apart to reveal silky, silver sheets - almost like liquid mercury. A book shelf was set up next to his rough, sandalwood desk, and on his wall was a framed picture of Paolo De Faveri's, one he had seen in a muggle art gallery and wanted, but didn't buy, as his father would have deemed it "muggle filth". It depicted the seacoast of the Cap Corse peninsula near Barcaggio, France. The frothy water, a dark blue-green, met the vibrant purple, orange and yellow hues of the sunset in a beautiful contrast.

He was so happy, he barely noticed the sound of Hermione's footsteps entering her own room.

Hermione opened her bedroom door to find it looked exactly like her childhood room. The walls were a light peach color, paired with a sandy brown colored carpet. Her bedding was soft, cream cotton, and her pillows were light pink and coral. On her walls were pictures of her favorite musicians, both muggle and magical, and her bookcase was twice as full as it was in her old home, much to her delight.

As she sat, basking happily in the aura of her room, she remembered she had promised her friends she would meet them in the Gryffindor common room. Shooting up, she ran towards the portrait hole.

Hearing a slight commotion, Draco, too, flew to his door. Pulling it open, he saw her running and, in the heat of the moment, yelled, "Hermione!"

She stopped and turned around, a questioning look on her face.

"Yes?" she asked

"Oh! Er… I…" he started, not actually thinking she would stop… his hand rubbed the back of his head and realized he didn't know what he wanted to say.

Smiling a little, she walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tensed slightly, not knowing what to expect, before she said in a quiet voice, "I'm willing to work on this civil thing if you are."

Relaxing a little, he looked down at her, silver meeting brown.

"I'm truly sorry," he started in a small voice, "for everything I've done to you… and your friends… I-"

She stopped him, placing a small hand on his lips. "Your behavior will prove to me how sorry you are. It's okay. We'll work on it… Draco," she finished, before giving him a small smile and turning to leave the common room. He caught a glimpse of her long, brown curly flying behind her before she was gone. He placed a hand on his tingling lips where she had touched him, a smile creeping to his face. _Maybe things will be okay…_

* * *

After Hermione finally arrived in the Gryffindor common room, she pulled Ginny, Harry and Ron with her to the room of requirement – they needed a safe space to talk. Hermione proceeded to tell them all about what happened on the train, from Malf-_ Draco_'s behavior, to their fight, to his outburst, to his apology. All three of them sat, not saying a word, before Ron scoffed, "You actually believe him?"

Frowning slightly, Hermione replied, "Yes, Ronald, I do. I know perfectly well the horrible things he's done to us in the past, but I'd never seen him be more genuine."

Giving a derisive laugh, he rolled his eyes before turning to look at Harry.

"She's right, you know," Ginny continued. "He's been acting differently. Take this evening as an example. I bumped in to Malfoy before entering the Great Hall, and he simply apologized before moving out of the way. Didn't call me "Weaselette" or anything."

"Well, maybe he's suffered a head injury," Ron huffed, crossing his arms.

Hermione turned to Harry to give him a pleading look, and he sighed.

"Hermione," he began, choosing his words carefully. "I will give him the benefit of the doubt," he said, holding his hand up when Ron made a noise of outrage. "Because I trust your judgment. It's never too late for people to change – _Ron, stop shaking your head at me!_ – AS I was saying, it's never too late for people to change, and if Malfoy's actions show that he's a different person, so be it. Who am I to deny him that?"

"_You're Harry Potter!_" Ron seethed. "You've had a problem with Malfoy since first year! He's been horrible to us! Bloody hell, _you're_ the one about to destroy the one thing his own bloody _father_ stands for!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny scolded, frowning. "Draco Malfoy is _not_ his father. As you are not yours, nor are you your brothers! If we all thought the way you are thinking right now, we wouldn't get anywhere. Imagine what your life would be like if people kept expecting you to be like Fred and George? Or Bill? Or Charlie?" she continued, her nostrils flaring. "And you just said so yourself, Harry is out to destroy the one thing his _father_ stands for. Not him, his father. So get your head _out_ of your arse, and trust Hermione's judgment. As much as I may still be hesitant about Malfoy's "change", stop being so narrow-minded!"

Ron looked at Ginny, then Harry and finally, Hermione. Sighing, he accepted his defeat.

"Fine," he said defiantly, "I'll give him a chance. But if he hurts you in _any way_, and I mean any way, and not only you! If he hurts Harry, or Ginny, or me, I will tear him to fucking pieces."

Smiling, Hermione stood up to hug her friends tightly. "Thank you for trusting me with this," she whispered. "I have a good feeling about it."

Releasing them, she then turned to Ginny. "Ready?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other questioningly. "For what?" they asked simultaneously.

Giving them each a sly smile, Ginny responded, "Just listen to the WWW," as she pushed them out of the room.

* * *

Back in the Head's common room, Draco was sitting and talking with Blaise, his best mate.

"And she just accepted it?" Blaise asked, his dark eyes full of surprise.

"Yeah," Draco replied, a hint of a smile ghosting around his lips. "She was always a forgiving person, I just-"

"You just never figured you would be one to be forgiven?" Blaise finished. Draco nodded.

"Well," Blaise continued. "At least now you can work towards a brighter future… Have you said anything to your father yet?"

Draco paled a little at the mention of Lucius, "No… I… I can't tell him."

"You have to, Draco."

"I know, and I want to, but… he'll…"

Blaise's brow furrowed, "Is he still doing that to you?"

Draco's silence answered his question. Sighing, Blaise clapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "Listen, mate, just tell him you don't want to follow in his bloody footsteps. He's fucked your life up enough as it is; this is your last chance to finally get what _you_ want. My family can help you, Dumbledore can help you, hell, now, even Granger can-"

"Hermione," he interjected.

"Huh? Oh, er, right. Now even Hermione can try to help you," he said. "Just… get out before it's too late."

"Yeah…" Draco nodded, slowly.

Sighing again, Blaise looked at his broken friend, wishing he could do something to help him. He decided, for now, Draco needed time to mull over his thoughts alone.

"Alright, mate," Blaise said, standing up. "I gotta get back to the common room… Don't want anyone messing with the first years on their first day."

Draco stood up to look at his friend, a tired smile on his face. "Thanks for everything, mate, don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd die."

Chuckling, Draco gave him a quick hug and said, "Now get the hell out of here."

Blaise grinned and climbed through the portrait hole, the door swinging shut behind him.

Draco rubbed his eyes and turned to enter the bathroom when the small, orange radio caught his eye. Revolving on the spot, he entered his bedroom and clicked the radio on.

He had stolen the radio from his father, not knowing, at the time, what it was for. Lucius Malfoy had taken it off of the body of an auror he had killed at the ministry and brought it home, thinking it was something of great value. Little did he know that it was, however, he never had the patience to take the time to analyze it. Draco sat in his room for hours that summer with the little radio, until he found what he had been looking for – the underground broadcast of the light side.

Ever since that day, it had become a quotidian routine to tune in and hear about what was happening with the war. One night when he was feeling particularly lost, he turned on the radio to hear the voice of a young woman… Sparrow, she called herself. Since that night, she had become the candle in his window, and his desire to be a better person flourished.

This evening was no different. The radio crackled to life and he heard Raptor –_ or was it Rapier?_ – talking about something new.

"_-sure you've all heard from Sparrow, on our station. She's serving as a great inspiration to all of us during this dark time, and now we have a message for the rest of you music lovers that want to share your songs with us."_

"_That's right, Raptor, every Wednesday, wizards and witches alike may come perform music they have written. On the bottom of your WWW radios, you will receive information about where to go and when. These radios must be on your person upon entry, and wands will be taken at the door. All music will be broadcasted that night to those who are at home."_

"_It's a first come first serve rule, so make sure you get there early if you want to perform." _

"_We look forward to hearing you all."_

"_And now, a message from our beloved Sparrow." _

There was a moment of silence in which he could only hear his own breathing, and then, _she_ came on.

"_Hello, everyone. I do hope you all will consider performing on Wednesday. Like I've said many times before, music is a universal language, and it doesn't help only the listeners, but the performers as well," _she paused, clearing her throat._ "This evening, I have a friend with me – Lynx. This song we will be performing tonight was written by both of us… We hope you enjoy it."_

Back in the Gryffindor common room, all the students sat with bated breath waiting for the song to begin. Harry and Ron sat closest to the radio, eyes wide as they waited for their friends to begin singing.

A mix of guitar and strings, and then Hermione began to sing...

"_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand._

_And when it gets cold, and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in"_

Harry and Ron smiled, listening to their best friend, her stubbornness and verve showing, even through her lyrics.

"_No, I won't give in…_

_Keep holding on," _Ginny joined in.

"'_Cause you know we'll make it through,"_ sang Hermione

"_We'll make it through,"_ Ginny echoed.

"_Just stay strong," _the duo sang.

"'_Cause you know I'm here for you"_

"_I'm here for you"_

"_There's nothing you could say,"_ Hermione belted

"_Nothing you could say"_

"_Nothing you could do"_

"_Nothing you could do" _

"_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through"_

"_We'll make it through"_

Lavender gave a watery smile to Ron as he pulled her in to his lap, hugging her. Seamus and Dean stood, their arms clapped around each other's shoulders, each with a Patil twin on their other side.

"_So far away,"_ Ginny sang

"_I wish you were here,_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear"_

"_Before the doors close,"_ Hermione entered in perfect harmony

"_And it comes to an end"_

"_With you by my side I will fight and defend,"_ Ginny finished, powerfully.

"_I'll fight and defend"_

"_Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through," _Hermione returned.

"_We'll make it through"_

"_Just stay strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you"_

"_I'm here for you"_

"_There's nothing you could say"_

"_Nothing you could say"_

"_Nothing you could do"_

"_Nothing you could do"_

"_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on"_

"'_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through…" _the two finished, fading out.

The air in the Gryffindor common room seemed clearer, brighter. All the lion-hearted students looked at each other, their energy restored, and hugs were passed around before they all headed up to their dormitories.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed as the duo finished singing. His heart felt lighter, and he decided, then, that his big change would start with Wednesday evening. He transfigured an old bit of parchment in to a guitar and, pulling a capo out of his trunk, proceeded to write a song based on what he wanted with his life… and what he was feeling at that very moment.

He had written music before, but most of it was… for lack of a better word, depressing. He had no inspiration in his life, and much of his music revolved around sadness. In order to warm up his fingers and voice, he began playing a song he had written when he was 14.

He started strumming his guitar gently, before becoming more intense.

At that moment, Hermione walked quietly through the portrait hole, not wanting to disturb Draco. She pattered over to her bedroom door when she heard him clear his throat and start to sing.

"_Hey, Dad, look at me. _

_Think back and talk to me, _

_Did I grow up according to plan? _

_And do you think I'm wasting my time, _

_Doing things I want to do? _

_But it hurts when you disapproved all along._

_And now I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud…_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you,_

_I can't pretend that I'm all right…_

_And you can't change me!_

'_Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. _

_Now it's just too late, and we can't go back_

_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect…"_

Hearing the rawness and sadness in his voice, Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears. She knew this was a song _he_ wrote. Part of her wanted to walk in to his room and hold him in her arms, but another part of her wanted to hear the rest of the song… the latter half won, and so she continued to stand, listening.

"_I try not to think, about the pain I feel inside,_

_did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away,_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore._

_And now I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud…_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you,_

_I can't stand another fight…_

_But nothing's all right_

'_Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late, and we can't go back_

_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's going to change the things that you said._

_Nothing's going to make this right again._

_Please don't turn your back-_

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you,_

_But you don't understand…"_

His voice broke, and he felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Grabbing his sleeve, he roughly pressed his fist against his face, stemming the flow of his tears. He growled and forced himself to stop crying. Breathing heavily, he locked his door and turned out his light. Deciding he needed time to calm down and that he would begin his new song tomorrow, he threw himself on his bed, face buried in his pillow.

Hermione, face now streaming with tears, still hadn't moved from her spot by his door. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, as it was so unlike the Draco Malfoy she had known. It was then that she felt and understood his pain for the first time. Quietly, she tiptoed in to her bedroom and shut the door. She lay on her bed, face red, and drifted in to a fitful sleep.


	5. The Sparrow's Blossom

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Thank you for those of you that have favorited this and have continued to read. I hope it's up to your expectations (this is my first fanfic so if you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know!) The songs used in this chapter are Little House by Amanda Seyfried, The Reason by Hoobastank, and a small part of Decode by Paramore. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

5 weeks had passed since Hermione heard Draco's song. She didn't think he knew she had overheard him, so she spared him the embarrassment – clearly it had been a very personal moment. They had steadily become more and more comfortable with each other, to the point where they would read together, study together – he would help her with Potions, she would help him with Ancient Runes – and even eat the occasional meal together. She enjoyed being around a person that could hold his own against her, intellectually, unlike Harry and Ron.

He even made an effort with her friends, saying 'hello' to them in the hallways and, occasionally, joining them in conversation or a friendly game of wizard chess – even Neville. Blaise, too, became a familiar face. She rather liked him and his rambunctious personality. He reminded her vaguely of a more sarcastic version of the Weasley twins.

One afternoon, Hermione was in the Heads common room reading a book, feet propped up on the coffee table. Her thoughts began to wander, and she recalled the first moment their new group interacted with one another…

* * *

_It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, the first Sunday after Draco had apologized, and Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were seated in the great hall, alone. The boys were all enjoying a game of Exploding Snap while the girls sat, talking about a number of different things and enjoying a bowl mixed fruit. _

"_So, it's true then?" Luna asked, her periwinkle blue eyes glittering excitedly. _

"_Yes, Luna," Hermione said, sighing. "Draco Malfoy and I are friends."  
_

"_Well, who would've thought!" she exclaimed, winking at Ginny._

_Seeing that, Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow. "What was that for?"_

"_Oh, nothing."_

"_Really, what was that about?" _

"_Nothing, Mymy."_

"_Ginny!"_

_Laughing, Ginny raised up a hand in mock surrender before saying in a hurried whisper, "We were just talking the other day about whether or not you noticed that Mister Malfoy has turned in to quite an Adonis?" Luna let out a small giggle and this time, winked at Hermione. _

_Sputtering, she managed to let out a, "W-what!" _

_Upon hearing her small shriek, the three boys turned questioning looks at the girls. After seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they returned to their game. _

"_Oh come on, Hermione," Luna continued. "Now that you guys are okay with each other, you can't tell us you haven't noticed." _

"_I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about," Hermione said, defiantly, popping a grape in to her mouth. Her mind, however, was reeling at the thought of Draco. Of course she had noticed his change, she may be… inexperienced, for lack of a better word, but she was still a woman, after all! Age had been good to him. He was tall with an agile, muscular frame. His pale skin, like marble, perfectly complimented his platinum blonde hair and silvery-gray eyes. His lips were a perfect dusty rose, his nose, straight, and his teeth, a brilliant white. _

_She felt the blood rise to her cheeks when she heard Ginny say, "We'll see about that," a smirk on her lips as she lifted her eyes to look at the doors to the Great Hall. _

_Hermione looked up to see Draco and Blaise walking in._

…_**Damn**__. _

_Upon seeing Hermione, the two Slytherins slowly made their way towards her table. _

"_We're really gonna do this now?" Blaise said, worriedly. _

"_We have to," Draco replied, his eyes never leaving Hermione's. _

"_If your father finds out-"_

"_He'll have to eventually."_

"_Draco…"_

"_I know, B, I know. But if I want anything to be different this year, this is where it has to start." _

"_Yeah, I suppose you're right." _

_It was not long before they both reached the table, a slightly awkward silence filled the air. Clearing his throat, Draco was the first to speak, directing his words towards the boys. _

"_So… I know we've had some problems with each other in the past. And I want to say that I'm sorry, truly sorry for anything I may have done to any of you over the years. I know I've made mistakes, and I'm not proud of them. But, I'm hoping you will all give me a chance to… er… redeem myself. I want things to change… I have already changed, not that you'd know that yet… but if you gave me a chance…" he started rambling, before Harry stood up. Extending his hand out towards Draco's, he said in a soft, but strong, voice, "Hermione has already spoken to us, but I appreciate you coming here to say it yourself. Yes, it will take time, but if Hermione thinks there's something in you, well, I trust her judgment." _

_Draco gave him a small smile before taking his hand and shaking it, "Thank you, Po- Harry." _

"_You're welcome, Draco." _

_Sitting back down, Harry turned to Ron. Reluctantly, he, too, stood, nose-to-nose with Draco. _

"'_s'like I told 'Mione, if you_ ever_ give me reason to think you are bad news or if you _ever_ hurt anyone I care about, I will see to your destruction myself. But," he added, begrudgingly, "If my best mates are willing to give you a chance… thensoami," he mumbled before giving Draco a curt nod and resuming his seat. _

_Neville, Ginny and Luna then accepted his apologies before they all turned to look at Blaise, who had, during this entire exchange, been standing, hands in his pockets, looking slightly amused, and slightly relieved. Now noticing that he was the center of attention, he grinned._

"_So I'm Blaise," he began, "But of course you all know who I am! Well… I've never really had a problem with any of you… I just don't really know you. Though that's something I'd like to change," he added, winking at Ginny, who proceeded to turn a deep crimson. "For the new group's sake, of course!" he said, raising his eyebrows at Hermione before sitting down and joining in the boys' game of Exploding Snap. _

_Draco's expression softened, all the tension gone from his shoulders as he turned to look at Hermione, who was smiling up at him. _

I told you it'd be okay_, Hermione mouthed, grinning. _

_Draco grinned back, and lightly brushed a knuckle against the tip of her nose before he, too, sat down to join the boys in conversation. _

_Her cheeks flushed slightly as she turned back to her original position, only to see her two girlfriends smiling knowingly at her…_

Hermione had a smile on her face as she thought about that moment when the portrait door swung open and Draco walked through, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, walking past her and in to the small kitchen. He returned with two cups of tea, his, earl grey with a spot of cream, and hers, ginger with one square of brown sugar; just the way she liked it. Placing it down on the table in front of her, he fell in to one of the squashy armchairs facing her.

"Hello, Draco," she replied, a smile on her face. Eyeing the tea, she put her book down before taking a long sip. She hummed in satisfaction, as the warmth spread through her body, before looking over the rim of her cup and saying, "Thanks."

He smiled back before taking a sip himself. "What are you reading?"

Setting her cup down, she picked up the book to show him the title.

"_1984_… What is it?"

"Well," she started, crossing her legs. "It's a novel, written by muggle author George Orwell, about the world as it would be if it fell to a totalitarian regime. The government and "Big Brother" have control over everything, and the protagonist, Winston, sort of defies it."

Draco set his cup down, a curious look in his eyes. "How does he do that?"

"Well," she said again. "For example, thinking for oneself and writing are illegal, but, he has a journal and gets lost in his thoughts all the time. Being in a romantic relationship is also forbidden, but he falls in love with a girl, Julia, and they have a secret affair."

"Huh," Draco said, his eyes on the faded gold numbers. "Sounds… interesting. Does it have a happy ending?"

Chuckling darkly, Hermione looked down. "No. It's actually quite depressing. But… after reading it, I learnt to appreciate everything in life and to take chances. I mean, who knows? A world like that could be just around the corner…" she finished, quietly.

Draco nodded, numbly. _It's a world where Voldemort wins, _he thought, a grimace forming on his handsome face.

They sat in silence for a while before Draco cleared his throat, leaned forward onto his knees and raised his eyes to meet Hermione's. In the hearty light of the fireplace, her brown eyes glistened with fiery warmth. With her lips slightly parted and a light blush creeping up her cheeks, Draco could only think one thing. _She looks… beautiful_.

"Hermione," he said, his voice low. "I-"

"Thank you," she interrupted, reaching across the coffee table to place a hand on his. He stilled for a moment before he replied, "What?"

"Thank you," she repeated. "You apologized to me earlier this year, and I told you I would accept your apology when I saw a change in your actions… well, I do. Actually, I did, a while ago," she continued, the corners of her lips turning up slightly.

"You have changed so much, and not only towards me, but towards my friends as well, and I truly appreciate it. You know, to be honest, I wasn't entirely convinced at first," she chuckled. "But after spending time with you, getting to know you, I find that… well…" she paused, her cheeks turning pink. "I- uh… I rather enjoy your company, and now it is my turn to apologize to you. I apologize for doubting you. I was wrong."

Draco simply stared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The witch he had had a strange obsession with since his first year at Hogwarts just admitted to enjoying his company. It wasn't one sided! Not only that, but she admitted to being wrong about him. She actually _said_ aloud that she was _wrong_! About _him_, Draco Malfoy! He had, over the past few months, began to admire her even more, to the point where she was all he could think about, but he had always had the lingering worry that she hadn't completely accepted him, regardless of how much time they spent together. Relief washed over him at the thought that she had, finally. Oh, how he wished he could kiss her right now, but he couldn't do that. No. Not yet. She didn't even know yet.

He sat in silence for so long that Hermione started to pull her hand back from his. With his seeker reflexes, he managed to grab on to hers before she got away. Her eyes shot up to meet his again, and in them, saw what looked like a mix of happiness, relief, confusion and… adoration?

"Hermione… I-" Draco started, his voice husky.

She gave a sharp inhale as he leaned in a little, her heart did a flip.

_Not now, Draco!_

The scolding voice in Draco's head got the better of him, and he let out a shaky breath, before sitting back down and smiling.

"Thank _you,_ for giving me a chance."

He kissed the back of her hand before standing up and walking to his bedroom. Hermione remained seated; the area where he had just kissed tingled in the shape of his lips. Her heartbeat slowed and she wondered how he could have such an effect on her… She wondered if he felt the same way...

* * *

It was Wednesday, and many people looked anxious in classes: they were all itching to tune in to WWW. Hermione was busy taking notes on McGonagall's lecture in transfiguration when her radio gave a low hum from the confines of her school bag, and small words formed on the bottom.

_The room that is there whenever you need it. 7:00 PM. _

She passed the radio down to Harry and Ron, mouthing "_Room of Requirement?"_ They both nodded their heads in agreement.

No one knew that Draco possessed one of the special radios other than Blaise. He made sure he kept it in his bedroom at all times, as to prevent drawing any attention to himself, but also so that his surprise for Hermione couldn't be exposed. He had finished writing his song, and was nervous to perform it in front of _her_, much less a crowd of people. Blaise, however, reassured him that it was very well done.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that classes were over, and everyone rushed to the Great Hall to eat dinner. Piling food on to his plate, Ron asked, "Who do you think is going to show up tonight?"

Spearing a bit of sausage on her fork, Ginny shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know Luna is going to be there, though," giving Harry a suggestive smile as he blushed crimson.

Neville, who had been sitting next to Ginny, interjected, "I was thinking of going… although… I'm not much of a singer," he added, bashfully, his cheeks turning pink. "Maybe I'll listen in the library or something."

Ginny giggled, and nudged him in his ribs, turning his cheeks even darker, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Neville, besides, I'm sure _Pansy_ would like some company this evening."

"Really?"

Hermione had never seen a brighter smile on his face. Pansy had taken to spending time with their group in the recent weeks as well. To others, she acted very snobby and prejudiced, much like how Draco used to act towards them. The girl she was underneath, however, was sweet, strong and caring. She and Neville had taken to spending extra time together in the library, resulting in Neville's blossoming adoration of her, and her blooming admiration of him. Chuckling, she turned to face Harry, and behind his head, saw Draco looking at her, a slight smile on his face. Making eye contact, she smiled back, before returning to her food.

* * *

"I see a lioness looking this way," Blaise whispered, nudging Draco in the ribs. "Was that a smile I saw?"

"Shut up," Draco replied, hastily looking down at his food, rolling a few peas around his plate, a small smile still playing around his lips.

"So are you nervous?" Blaise asked, an eyebrow raised.

"For what?"

Blaise raised his other eyebrow, and Draco finally understood.

"Wha- N- What ar- I- oh, go to hell."

Blaise simply grinned in return, shook his head, and returned his attention to his shepherd's pie.

* * *

By 6:30, most of the Great Hall had been cleared out. Everyone was either getting ready to perform, or getting ready to listen.

Harry, Ron and Ginny grabbed their bags from the table and headed towards Gryffindor Tower, waving to Hermione as she made her way to the Head's common room. They decided they would meet at the room of requirement at 7.

After whispering _'civility'_ to Sir Arthur and Lady Marjory, she walked through the portrait hole to a visibly nervous and pacing Draco.

"Draco?" she asked, a curious look on her face.

Freezing, he turned his head slowly to look at her, shock in his eyes.

"Hermione!" he squeaked, before clearing his throat. "I mean, Hermione!"

Hermione giggled a little before sitting down on the plush green armchair. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head, his blonde hair moving gently.

"I see," she responded, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

Gulping, he made his way to the portrait hole when she asked, "So, where are you going?"

"Um…" he started, trying to think of a believable excuse, _why do I have to become so flustered around her!_ "Nowhere."

Hermione laughed loudly before saying, "Oh, come now, Draco, we both know you're a better liar than that!"

He sighed before turning around and said, in a hushed voice, "I'm going where you're going. Listen out for me…" he paused, wondering if he should take a chance and act a little Gryffindor.

"It's for you," he finished quietly, before he ran out of the common room.

Eyes wide, Hermione was stunned, dozens of questions whizzing about in her head. _Where I'm going?__Oh shit__, does he know about tonight? He's- wait, he has a radio? And what did he mean about "It's for you"… Could he maybe? No, not a-… Well… maybe?_

Her heart fluttered a bit before she grabbed a cream colored cardigan and leapt out of the portrait hole after him. Seeing that he was already long gone, she deciding now would be as good a time as ever to make her way to the room of requirement.

* * *

By the time Hermione made it through the dissolving door of the room of requirement, the music had already begun. In her pockets, she felt that her wand was gone, and the orange radio was humming. Interesting security wards, she mused before looking around. The room was dark, like a small jazz club, with tables and chairs all around, and a small stage with a spotlight. Luna had already charmed her guitar to begin strumming when Hermione walked in, finding her friends already seated at a table in the front.

No one spoke, and Luna's soft voice finally broke the silence.

"_I love this place, but it's haunted without you._

_My tired heart is beating so… slow._

_Our hearts sing less, than we wanted_

_We wanted._

_Our hearts sing 'cause, we do not know_

_We do not know."_

"_To light the night, to help us grow_

_To help us grow._

_It is not said, I always know."_

Hermione's arms had chicken skin at the sound of Luna's hauntingly innocent and sweet sounding voice. She looked around the room, and saw that everyone was breathless, suffering from the same reaction as her own.

"_You can catch me, don't you run_

_Don't you run._

_If you live another day in this happy little house,_

_The fire's here to stay._

_To light the night, to help us grow_

_To help us grow._

_It is not said, I always know."_

Harry was staring at Luna with an expression of awe, infatuation, and incredulousness. Naturally, he had eyes for no one but her.

"_Please don't make a fuss,_

_It won't go away._

_The wonder of it all, the wonder that I made_

_I am here to stay… I am here to stay."_

When she finished, the room erupted in applause as she smiled dreamily at them all. Harry conjured a silver rose out of the air and handed it to her, helping her off the stage. She smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and sat with the rest of the Gryffindors at their table.

The crowd broke in to a series of whispers and murmurs as they waited for the next student to appear on stage. Pushing her way through the crowd, Hermione made it to her friends, plopping down next to Ginny.

"That was amazing, Luna," Harry whispered.

"Yeah," continued Ron, "It was bloody brilliant!"

"Thank you," Luna giggled, a dreamy smile on her face. "I know my lyrics weren't as… well, as forward as some of the others, but I hope everyone enjoyed it!"

Ginny reached across the table to squeeze Luna's hand before leaning her head against Hermione's shoulder, sighing.

"What took you so long, 'Mione?" Hermione's head snapped to the left at the sound of Ron's voice.

"Oh," she started. "I was just talking t-"

The sound of someone clearing his throat into the microphone cut her off. A pale boy sat on stage, a crimson hoodie covering his head and dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He sat himself on a stool and propped a guitar up on his knee.

"This song," the boy began, surveying the room. "Is about learning from one's mistakes, and growing up. But it is, first and foremost, a message. It's written for a girl who has become a huge part of my life," he continued, his gaze came to rest on Hermione, whose brows were cinched together in confusion as she tried to discern who was the "man behind the mask", so to speak.

"I've come to care about her deeply, and…" he cleared his throat. "I just hope she hears what I'm trying to say, and will allow me to become the man she deserves." Draco held her gaze for a few moments longer, before turning to the piano and drum kit in the corner, and giving them a flick with his wand.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna all passed looks of approval, confusion, surprise, and glee, before turning to Hermione, whose look of uncertainty turned to an expression of understanding. Ginny was about to whisper something to her when Draco started to sing.

"_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do." _ He was looking directly at Hermione.

"_But I continue learning,_

_I never meant to do those things to you"_

Hermione's hand found Ginny's and she held it, gripping tightly.

"_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know,_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you."_

Ginny turned to look at her friend and saw tears of happiness slowly beginning to form in her eyes. She smiled, an understanding look on her face. She, and the rest of their friends, had noticed Draco and Hermione's increasing affection towards each other over the past few weeks. Ginny's smile grew as she remembered talking to Blaise about how each of their best friends was completely oblivious to the other's feelings, both doubting that the other felt the same way.

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

_It's something I must live with every day._

_And all the pain I put you through,_

_I wish that I could take it all away _

_And be the one who catches all your tears."_

Ginny turned to look at the rest of the table. Harry was looking at Hermione with a proud smile on his face, Luna, whose head was leaning on Harry's shoulder, looked up at Draco with fascination.

"_That's why I need you to hear,_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you!"_

Hermione continued to stare breathlessly at Draco as he belted out the high note. Ron, who was leaning against the table, turned to give her a small smile.

_And the reason is you! _

A tear finally fell from the earthy depths of Hermione's eyes as she beamed brightly at Draco.

_And the reason is you! _

_And the reason is you!"_

Draco tore his gaze away from Hermione's face and looked at the floor.

"_I'm not a perfect person,_

_I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know!"_

He pulled his sunglasses off of his face, and let Hermione look in to his eyes. Upon seeing his trademark eyes, many of the inhabitants of the room gasped. His new found friends only smiled at finally being able to see his face while he sang those words.

"_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you._

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you…" _His eyes stormed with great intensity as he looked in to Hermione's. He saw, in hers, happiness, acceptance, care… and one thing he could only hope was the beginning of love.

The room was silent for a moment, before erupting in applause. He laughed a little, setting the guitar down. He raised his hand in thanks before he gave Hermione a small smile and left the stage, quickly.

She laughed at the amount of applause he was receiving from the room filled with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Watching him leave the stage, she saw him turn and give his head a small jerk towards the door, asking her to follow him out. She nodded quickly before turning to her friends.

"Well that was… interesting," Ron said.

"Interesting? It was amazing!" Ginny exclaimed, her hands splayed across the table. "He's so…"

"Dreamy?" Luna added, smiling at the redhead.

Harry cleared his throat gruffly before Luna giggled and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Feeling satisfied, Harry said, "Really, 'Mione, I didn't think he had it in him. He's not exactly the most open bloke… I'm proud of him."

Hermione smiled shyly before turning to Ginny, "He wants me to meet him now. I told him I would go, but you're going on next, so maybe I-"

"GO!" Ginny yelled at her, laughing as she began to climb on stage. "Trust me. This is much more important!"

Grinning, she hugged her friend tightly, whispering in her ear, "I'll tell you what happens!" before she waved goodbye to the boys, blew a kiss to Luna, and headed towards the exit.

Ginny had just started singing before she reached the door, and Hermione turned to catch her friend's eye once again.

"_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight, all the time"_ Ginny winked at Hermione.

And with that, she left the room, her wand back in her pocket, and ran towards the Heads common room, her heart beating a little faster with every step.


	6. A Host of Sparrows

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the longer wait this time. I wanted to really nail this chapter! First occurrence of Dramione! :D The chapters will probably take a little longer as the story is really starting to unfold and become more complex. I hope you like it :)**

My Love - Sia (The song used! I find her voice enchanting!)

* * *

Back in the Heads common room, Draco was getting nervous. Dozens of thoughts were running through his head as he sat fidgeting in a chair by the fire, waiting for Hermione.

_What if she didn't like it? Quiet! Of _course_ she liked it, did you see her face? She looked so… __*** sigh * **__who would've thought I, Draco Eridanus Black Malfoy, would have been the one to put a look like that on her face? But… what if she decides she doesn't feel the same way? I mean, sure there's been some flirting but… Oh gods, what if she just thinks of me as a brother? Like Harry and the Wease- I mean, Ron! No, no, no, no. That can't happen. Bollocks, If Blaise is wrong I'll KILL him! What if she doesn't come… oh g-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the portrait door swinging open. A breathless Hermione ran through the portrait hole, her cheeks pink, her wild hair dancing about her playfully.

"Draco…" she breathed.

Draco shot up from his seat and stared at her, but he couldn't bring himself to say or do anything... _She looks stunning… I want to… No, I have to tell her first. Ah, wait! Damn it, Draco! Great, I'm just standing here like a prat… Say something! Do something! … ANYTHING! _

He took one last look at her face before striding over to her, his long legs bringing him quickly. Putting both hands on the sides of her face, he lowered his face to hers, looking in to her eyes before he pulled her, desperately, in to his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"You came," he said, his voice cracked.

Hermione could feel him trembling slightly before she melted in to his embrace. Her arms circled around his waist, and she rested her head on his chest, pulling him even closer. He was warm to the touch and as she inhaled, she inhaled his scent: a sensual mix of spicy cinnamon, dark chocolate, red wine and man. This was the closest she had ever been to him, and she couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit in to each other's embrace.

Draco's heart threatened to beat out of his chest as he held her in his arms. _You have no idea how long I've wanted to hold you like this…_ he thought, his arms clenching as he did so. He felt her tighten her hold on him as he nuzzled his face in to her soft, ebony brown curls, the faint smells of coconut, vanilla and orange blossom drifting up. After what seemed like hours, he let out a small sigh before pulling back from their embrace. He looked in to her endless cocoa brown eyes, never letting go of his hold on her.

"Hermione," he began, his voice deep with intensity. "I have some things I need to say, before anything happens."

Nodding silently, Hermione brought her hands forward to lie flat on his broad chest. She could feel the tightening of his muscles underneath his shirt. A small shiver of desire ran through her body.

He let out a breath before continuing.

"These past few weeks have been the best weeks of my life. Since the day you decided to give me a chance, I have woken up every morning, happy to be alive. You have changed my life so much, in the best possible way. Even your friends have," he added with a chuckle, pushing back one of her curls behind her ear. "I know that the world is a dangerous place for you right now, what, with V-Voldemort, and… my father," his expression darkened.

"I don't want his life. I never told you this, but you probably already knew. His ideals, his beliefs… They don't make any sense to me. Not anymore. I no longer feel the need to make him proud, because nothing about what I want with my life would… Blaise keeps telling me to confront him, but…Well, let's just say he'd sooner kill me than have a blood traitor as a son.

"Harry _has_ to win. I want to do anything I can to help him now. Before, I wanted so many different things… but now…"

He looked down. Hermione lifted his chin with her hand to meet his gaze.

"Now, Draco?"

His expression softened as he said, "I want you… and giving you all of me is where I'll start."

Her heart was beating a mile a minute as he continued to speak.

"You saved me from myself. And over these past few weeks, I have thought of nothing but you. My biggest wish is for you to be happy. So, whatever it is you want, even if it's not me, I'll understand… But, if you're willing, I want us to try this out. I want us to be together. What do you say?" he drifted off, giving her a tentative smile as he caressed her cheek.

Hermione's breath hitched and a shiver ran down her spine at his touch. She looked up and lifted a hand to brush a few strands of hair out of his eyes before her gaze met them. In just a brief moment she saw desire, passion, anticipation and hesitation. Realizing she hadn't responded for a few minutes, and noticing he had started to pull back, worry and doubt flickering across his face, she licked her lips, reached one hand behind his head, and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

Draco let out a grunt of surprise before he slowly snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sighing, he couldn't help but notice how perfectly their lips molded across one another. Hermione pulled him closer, pressing her chest against his, causing him to let out a low growl from his throat. She lifted her chin as he placed little kisses along the length of her neck.

Their lips met once more and Draco felt her smile against his. Returning the smile, he lifted her up, spun her around and dropped them on to the couch.

Lying on top of her, he ran his tongue against her lips to ask for entry. She willingly complied, parting her lips and letting out a soft moan as she felt his smooth tongue slide against hers. His taste was so… _Draco_; it was slightly colder than room temperature, with a subtle sweetness. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back as he ran an arm down her body, grasping on to her thigh. No one had kissed her like this before.

Draco's mind was reeling. His stomach fluttered, his skin _burned_ where he touched her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be kissing this witch. The feel of Hermione's womanly curves beneath him caused all of his blood to rush to one place; the fresh taste of her mouth caused his body to go weak.

Knowing that he didn't want to go too far too soon, his mouth released hers. He lay, panting, above her, eyes glazed over as she let out a small giggle. Giving her one last peck, he slid off her, moving to sit on the edge of the couch, pulling her to lie across his lap as he did.

"Is that a yes, then?" Draco asked quietly, his hand tracing circles around her arm.

Lifting her head up from his lap, she took his cheek in her hand and leaned in to give his lips a lingering kiss. He gave a soft moan before she pulled back, giving him a dazzling smile.

"That's a hell yes."

* * *

The next morning, after waking up with smiles on their faces, Hermione and Draco walked towards the Great Hall hand in hand. Draco squeezed hers lightly before walking with a smirking Blaise to the Slytherin table. Hermione, a grin plastered across her face, turned towards the Gryffindor table with a skip in her step. Ginny, who was the first to notice the brunette, leapt from her seat and pulled Hermione in to a hug, whispering furiously in her ear, "You HAVE to tell me later what went on last night!"

Hermione winked at her, giving her a sly smile, before she turned to Harry, Ron and Neville, all of who had their eyebrows raised, giving each other impish looks.

"Oh, shut up" Hermione said, sticking her tongue out and plopping down next to Ginny.

"We didn't say anything!" Harry exclaimed in a singsong voice before snickering in to his porridge.

"You guys aren't mad, right?" Hermione asked, a slightly worried expression coming across her face.

"Of course not, 'Mione," Harry said, putting a hand over hers across the table.

"Yeah," Ron continued. "If we thought Malfoy was that much of a git, well, more than he already is, we would have done something a while ago!"

"Ron, he's not _that_ bad!" Harry said indignantly.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with expressions of shock before they burst out laughing. Harry hung his head slightly, having realized just how quick he was to defend Malfoy.

"Wow, I can't believe that just happened," he mumbled.

"Yeah, and it's not the first time, mate!" Neville added, chuckling in to his cereal.

Still laughing, Hermione recalled the moment, towards the beginning of their new group's blossoming friendship, when they were all on their first Hogsmeade trip together…

"_But _why_ do they have to come?" Ron whined, a pleading look on his face. _

"_Oh, do stop whingeing, Ronald!" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. _

"_Honestly, mate, they're not half bad!" Harry reassured him. Harry had, after all, become the most comfortable being around Draco and Blaise. Pausing, he added, "Wow… Who would've thought I, Harry James Potter, would openly admit to enjoying the company of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."_

"_Not us, that's for sure," came the familiar, mocking baritone of Draco's voice. _

_Harry and Ron spun around, both looking a bit bashful before straightening up to greet the two Slytherins. _

"_Sup, mate," Draco said, clapping Harry's shoulder, while Blaise simply nodded at Ron. _

"_Morning, Weasley," Draco continued, extending his hand towards Ron while Blaise proceeded to punch Harry in the arm in greetings._

"_Boys…" Hermione sighed, shaking her head at Ginny and Luna who were both rolling their eyes._

"_Shall we?" Luna asked, giving Harry a small smile as he rushed to stand next to her. _

"_After you, my lady," Harry said, holding his arm out for her to take. Blaise, hands in his pockets, made his way to Ginny. _

"_Ready to have some fun, Red?" he asked, before throwing an arm over her shoulder. _

_Draco and Hermione laughed at their two best friends as Ginny shoved Blaise in to a pile of crisp, autumn leaves and ran away, squealing as he leapt after her, caught her around the middle and spun her through the air. _

"_Those two…"_

"_Ah, I know…"_

_Still chuckling, Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione blushed lightly before clearing her throat and asking, "Ron, are you coming?" _

"_No, you go on without me," he said dismissively. "I'll...uh… I'm waiting for Neville." _

_Hermione look around to see him staring hungrily at Lavender. Smiling, she yelled out over her shoulder, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Ohhhh, all right, Ronald, say hi to NEVILLE for me!" _

_Ron's ears turned scarlet and before he could turn around to comment, Hermione had grabbed a laughing Draco's hand and pulled him with her to the two couples waiting ahead…_

"'Miiiiioneeeeeee?"

She snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Ron calling her name and the sight of Neville waving his hand back and forth in front of her face.

"What were you thinking about?"

Smiling, she responded, "Just about how much things have changed this year…"

"I quite like it," Ginny said, her ears turning pink as Hermione raised her eyebrows cheekily at her.

The other three Gryffindors nodded and turned towards the Slytherin table, smiling contemplatively at the thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin Table, Draco, Blaise and Pansy were seated at the edge of the bench discussing similar things.

"So you _finally_ grew the balls to tell 'Mi how you feel?" Pansy asked, grinning.

"About time, too, wouldn't you say, Pans?" Blaise added.

"Oh, shut up, you two," Draco said, flicking bits of toast at them from across the table.

"Ah, that reminds me," Pansy said, a devilish smile appearing on her face. "When exactly were _you_ going to pluck up the courage to ask out one Ginevra Weasley?"

Blaise's smile vanished and was replaced by a look of mousiness as he ducked his head down, mumbling, "Dunno what you're talking about…"

Draco and Pansy burst out laughing, garnering venomous stares from the rest of the Slytherins, before Draco said in a low voice, "Oh, come off it, you really think no one can tell? Even Longbottom knows you want her."

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry Pans," Draco said quickly, an apologetic look on his face. "Old habits die hard, y'know?"

"I'll have you know that Neville is an incredibly sweet, bright and brave man!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Draco replied, nudging her in the shoulder as a blush crept up her cheeks.

Clearing her throat, Pansy quickly added, "Anyway, this isn't about me, this is about Blaise and his seemingly huge vagina."

Blaise choked on his pumpkin juice, coughing as he managed to sputter out, "Pansy!"

Laughing, Draco rested a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Seriously, though, mate…"

Blaise sighed, rubbing his brow, before he said, "I don't know, D… I mean, what if-"

"Don't even think about that. Just do it... Besides," he added, quirking an eyebrow, knowing this would give Blaise the final push. "I overheard Zacharias Smith talking about how he wanted to get a leg over her the other day."

As predicted, Blaise's eyes glinted with fury. "Smith! That absolute prat from Hufflepuff? She would never! I'll kill him," he growled dangerously, moving to stand up.

"B, calm down! Listen, she's an attractive girl - hey, don't give me that look, I'm with 'Mione now, you pillock! _All_ I'm saying is, make your move while she still wants you before someone else does."

"She wants me?" Blaise asked excitedly, his expression changing in a flash. "Did she tell you?"

"Oh come on, Blaise, don't be thick. It's so bloody obvious."

Giving his two friends one last look, he submitted. "Alright. I will, tonight."

Draco and Pansy looked pleased as they all turned back to their food. Blaise speared a cherry tomato on his fork, examining it as he said, "Can you believe how much has changed this year? Believe it or not… I like it."

Draco and Pansy looked up at him, smiles on their faces as they all turned to look at their friends on the Gryffindor Table, finally noticing that they had been looking their way as well.

* * *

_**Later that day…**_

* * *

"_Welcome to the WWW. As you all are probably aware, things have been relatively quiet on the war front. This morning, however, the Bones family - a muggleborn wizarding family from Leeds - was murdered. Muggle police that were at the scene had their memories modified… The wall read… M-Mu-Mudblood…"_

_"There were signs of a struggle, meaning this brave couple didn't go down without fighting. Amanda Bones worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry of Magic. Her husband, Carlisle Bones, worked in the department of International Magical Cooperation. This statement is to keep you all aware. Even though you may have felt safe during this time, this has just been the calm before the storm."_

_"The end is near… We're sure you can all feel it. Don't waste a single day. Stay strong."_

"_And now, Sparrow, love, feel free to take over." _

"_Thank you Raptor, Rapier. If I could hug you now, I would. Now, reiterating what these two fine gentlemen said, make the most of every minute; but do not give in. This song, and my heart, go out to Susan Bones, and all others who have suffered heart ache during this war…"_

* * *

In the Great Hall, the broadcast was being shown over speakers above the Heads Table. The students gathered there, now, after the Prefects requested the broadcasts be played for everyone. All the teachers were sat, surveying the students, trying not letting their thinly veiled anxiety show.

Susan Bones was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, eyes puffy, head leaning on the shoulder of her friend, Hannah Abbott. Luna had moved to sit at the Gryffindor Table, secure in Harry's arms as she held Ginny's hand and cried. Ron had his arm around Lavender, his brow furrowed, lips set in a grim line. Neville had his head in his hands as Pansy, who had been more than happy to sit with him, gently stroked his hair, whispering soothing words to him.

Draco and Blaise had walked in the moment Fred had begun speaking. They initially made their way towards the Slytherin table, but upon seeing it basically empty, they moved towards the Gryffindor table. The two boys saw their friends crying in each other's arms, and rushed over to join them. Blaise quickly drew Ginny in to his embrace, kissing the side of her head and holding her, rocking her slightly as she cried gently on his shoulder. Draco searched the table for Hermione, but when he couldn't find her, turned to Harry.

"Where's-"

Harry held up a hand to stop him. Realizing he could find no way out of it, he sighed, and whispered, "Hermione wanted to be the one to tell you… but…"

Draco, still confused, watched as Harry's eyes flicked towards the speakers, and back at him.

His eyes widened in realization when he heard a piano begin to play.

"_My love, leave yourself behind,_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind._

_My love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for release…"_

Draco's heart clenched as he heard the raw emotion coming from Hermione's voice. He couldn't believe it was she… She was the one… Not only was she the one that changed his life in an obvious way; she was the one that pushed him in the right direction to begin with... She was there from the very beginning, and neither of them knew it. His throat tightened as he listened to her song… She was so talented… How had he not noticed before?

"_You gave it all into the call_

_You took a chance and_

_You took the fall for us_

_You came thoughtfully_

_Loved me faithfully_

_You taught me honor_

_You did it for me…"_

Draco felt cold as he looked to his friends. Even though Hermione was in the building, he missed her. Hearing her voice and her words made him ache for her. Sensing his need for someone, Ginny reached one hand out to hold his, giving him an understanding smile.

"_Tonight you will sleep for good_

_You will wait for me, my love_

_Now I am strong, you gave me all_

_You gave all you had_

_And now I am home."_

Susan was now surrounded by a group of people - people that had also lost someone to the war. As Draco looked around the room, he saw unity. This is what she does for them… For us, he thought, she is what keeps us all going… she's such an amazing witch…

"_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, look what you can do_

_I am mending, I'll be with you_

_You took my hand and added a plan_

_You gave me your heart_

_I asked you to dance with me_

_You loved honestly_

_Did what you could release_

_Ahhh, ohhhhh."_

Draco heard her voice quiver as she sang. The sound of her pain and crying broke him, and he squeezed Ginny's hand tighter as his other hand came to rest on his eyes that were burning with unshed tears.

"_I know you're pleased to go_

_I won't relieve this love_

_Now I am strong, you gave me all_

_You gave all you had_

_And now I am home…"_

He let out a shuddering breath before looking up once again. Everyone melted in to her words. Even the teachers had drifted closer towards each other, holding hands across the table, their façade crumbling.

"_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, I'll be with you…"_

The microphone went silent.

After giving Harry a nod and laying a hand on a surprised Susan's shoulder, Draco exited the hall, walking straight towards the Heads common room. He had to see her, feel her, touch her. He was going to find Hermione.

His 'Mione.


	7. The Sparrow's Task and Tale

Draco was staring in to the fireplace stroking Hermione's hair as she slept soundly against his chest on the couch in the Heads common room. The flames danced in the dark, bathing the room in a warm light. He felt her shiver a little against him, and pulled her peach colored afghan further up her body. He was lost in the fire as he thought back a few hours…

_After giving Harry a nod and laying a hand on Susan's shoulder, Draco rushed out of the hall in the direction of the Heads common room. His mind thought of nothing but her… He had to see her, feel her, touch her._

_His 'Mione._

_After practically shouting the password, he fell through the portrait hole. Catching his balance, he made his way, briskly, to Hermione's door. He knocked on it tentatively and was about to call her name when the door flew open and a red-eyed Hermione stood in the doorway. _

_Draco's heart clenched when he saw her tear-stained cheeks. Without saying a word, he pulled her in to his arms, kissing each side of her head and whispering words of comfort in to her ear. She stiffened, at first, at the idea of allowing him to see her so vulnerable, but deflated and fell in to his embrace when her sobs managed to break free. She had worked with Susan during Prefect meetings and had met her parents a number of times during Order of the Phoenix meetings… They were beautiful people, inside and out. Her sobs strengthened at the thought of her _own_ parents._

_She was just as much without parents as Susan, and it while it hurt her to know that Susan was probably in the same place as she was all those months ago, it broke her heart to know there was only so much she, herself, could do._

_"Shh," Draco hushed, his eyes burning with tears at the sound of Hermione's cries. "It'll be okay, 'Mione. Shh, love, it's okay, I'm right here."_

_After a few minutes, her sobs turned to sniffles and her body stopped shaking, but she never let go of her hold on Draco. He brought them over to the couch in the sitting area and flicked his wand at the fireplace, letting the flames roar to life. He sat down before settling her across his lap. She turned to look up at him, and said, in a quiet voice, "You know, don't you…"_

_"Yes."_

_"Did Harry tell you?"_

_"He knew you wanted to tell me… if you ever did want to-"_

_She brought her hands up to his lips to silence him before saying, "I'm glad you know."_

_He smiled lightly down at her before his expression turned serious and he asked, "Why-"_

_Hermione placed a hand on his cheek before saying, "Let me start from the beginning." _

_Hermione proceeded to recount her entire story - from obliviating her parents, to the creation of Sparrow, never leaving out any details. After she finished, Draco sat, a mixture of shock and admiration on his face. _

_"Wow… I- I had no idea."_

_Chuckling lightly, she said, "Well, I wasn't exactly broadcasting it to everyone."_

_"I'm so sorry about your parents…" Draco said, his expression sad. _

_Hermione nodded and gave him a tight smile before saying, "I appreciate that."_

_Deciding it was best to move past that topic, Draco asked, "About Sparrow… How is it that no one figured it out?"_

_"I'm pretty sure Dumbledore knows… But it's not like people, other than my friends, and, well, now you I guess, look for me and wonder where I am most of the time. They would never suspect a thing, either. I'm just the bookworm, remember?"_

_"I suppose that's true," Draco said, nodding. "But… aren't you worried about V-… someone else finding out? I mean, and don't take this the wrong way, darling, but, you haven't exactly been making it easy for the other side to find "loyal", if they could ever be considered that, followers." _

_"I know," Hermione replied, a determined expression on her face. "That's the point. I don't want them to find anyone! Besides, how would they find out? All the people that are aware, I trust 100%. Furthermore, on the off chance they were able to figure out it was me, they would react in the same way they would if I hadn't done this. I'm Harry-bloody-Potter's best friend. A target has been painted on my back since day 1!"_

_"Okay, okay!" Draco exclaimed, raising his hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry. I just… I'm just worried about you, that's all." _

_Smiling, she moved her hand around to the back of his head and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. _

_"Thank you for being amazing."_

_"I always am!" _

_Hermione rolled her eyes at him as he grinned and said, kissing her nose, "Anything for you." _

_They sat in silence for a while longer before Draco said, in a hushed voice, "You probably don't know this… But… Sparrow, I mean… er… you, were the reason why I changed over the summer. Hermione, you were the thing that made me want to be better. If it hadn't been for you, I'd be lost right now." He paused, taking in her expression. Her eyes glistened with happiness. _

_"Only Blaise knows this, but, I've been trying to find a way to get out of this whole Death eater thing… I'm not one yet, and I sure as hell don't want to be one, but my father…" he stopped, closing his eyes. "He terrifies me." _

_Hermione sat up, taking his hands in hers. "Have you spoken to Dumbledore?" _

_Draco shook his head._

_"Why not?"_

_Draco shrugged his shoulders._

_Sighing, Hermione squeezed his hands, urging him to look up at her. As he did, she looked in to his eyes with the same strength he had seen so many times before. "We will find a way to get you out of this." _

_He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as they burned. She reached for him, kissing each of his cheeks, then his forehead, his nose and the top of his head before pulling him in to her arms. _

_Feeling her near him seemed to make everything better. He was hopeful for what was to happen in the future. He was strengthened by her spirit. But most of all, he was eternally grateful for the witch that had changed his life. There was no denying that she made him a better person. He wanted her. He needed her. He loved everything about her. He…_

The girl in question began to stir. Looking down, Draco saw a hint of brown peeking out from under her lids.

"Hermione…"

"Yes, my darling?"

"I-" he began, wanting to say the three words he had never said to, nor heard from, another person before.

She yawned, wrinkling her nose, before turning to bury her face in his chest. He smiled lightly and kissed her cheek before leaning against the couch, letting sleep claim him as that singular thought ran through his head…

The rest of the week went smoothly, although, much to Hermione's annoyance, she and Draco had become the talk of the school.

Most of the students had no problem with their friendship. This was mainly because the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all believed change was possible, thanks to 'Sparrow' and Draco's performance in the room of requirement, while the Slytherins all believed their Prince Draco to be using Hermione to get closer to Harry per Voldemort's request.

After news had come of the two dating, things changed. The Slytherins acted coldly towards Draco, Blaise and Pansy, calling them all 'blood traitors', while the rest of the school seemed to like them even more. Draco couldn't believe how much had changed in the span of a few days. It first came to his attention when Justin Finch-Fletchley, the muggleborn and self-proclaimed 'king' of Hufflepuff smiled and said "hello" to him in the hallway. As much as he hated to admit it, it felt nice to be acknowledged by other students at Hogwarts.

The same went for Blaise and Pansy. After finally admitting his true feelings to Ginny, they had begun dating, and the entire school was made aware that the two Gryffindor princesses had chosen to date Slytherin, 'once-upon-a-time' bad boys. Pansy and Neville's ongoing relationship made people all the more comfortable with the new Slytherin-Gryffindor bond, as Neville was an honest, good-hearted chap that most people respected.

As December came round the corner, however, things started to get a little more complicated. It all started when Professor Dumbledore called the Golden Trio in to his office.

"WHAT!" the three exclaimed simultaneously.

"I know this may come as a shock-" Dumbledore began, quietly.

"A shock?" Harry asked, rhetorically, anger etched across his face.

"You mean to tell us that after spending months tracking down those god forsaken Horcruxes, ones that _you_ told us were the _only ones left_, you were actually _wrong_ and there is still another bloody one out there?" Ron all but yelled, his face burning red with fury.

"How could you have made such a huge mistake! Voldemort _knows_ we're out looking for them! Now we've put the whole plan in jeopardy!" Harry shouted.

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence the two boys and turned to Hermione, his eyes questioning. Hermione looked up at the old man, disappointment, anger, and slight disgust marring her lovely features.

"Well, it seems we'll just have to find it before he does… _Professor_," she said, her eyes cold and detached.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down, clasping his hands together. "I am terribly sorry for the trouble I have caused all three of you… You have no idea how unbelievably frustrating it was to find out that the diary was not one of Tom Riddle's Horcruxes, but someone else's."

Hermione's eyes narrowed when she asked, "Whose was it?"

When Dumbledore didn't answer, Harry stepped forward. "We have a right to know."

Sighing, he looked up at the three and answered, "Lucius Malfoy."

Gasping, Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, both of whom had looks of shock on their faces.

"But… how?"

"It was very dark magic. I do not know exactly how it was done, but according to Severus, when Lucius Malfoy became Tom Riddle's main puppet, Riddle gave a part of his knowledge to him. After Lucius murdered Regulus Black for betraying the Death eaters, he used the diary to create his Horcrux. When the time came to get rid of the diary, through the means of giving it to Miss Weasley, he laced Riddle's memories and past in it with his own, creating the illusion that it belonged to Tom Riddle. One of my theories as to why he did such a thing is that while Miss Weasley would not be able to recognize a young Tom Riddle, she would recognize a Malfoy."

"Let me see it," Hermione said.

Dumbledore pulled open his desk drawer and placed the destroyed diary on the desk, flipping it open to the front cover. The gold lettering that once said _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ now said _Lucius Louis-Etienne Malfoy_. "The dark magic began to fade over time… This name was just revealed to me a few days ago," Dumbledore explained.

"So," Harry began, thinking back to second year. "The Malfoys are the actual heirs of Slytherin?"

"So it would seem."

"Basically, Malfoy tried to save himself by using the young Voldemort?"

"I believe so."

"But how did he learn to do such dark magic?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed.

"The Malfoy line dates back all the way to 800 a.d. I wouldn't be surprised if, in their family library, they possess books on commonly unknown dark magic."

The room fell in to an uncomfortable silence before Hermione asked, "I do hope you know what the missing Horcrux is. If you intend to send us on more wild goose chases-"

"I would not do that to you again. That is why I summoned you here now, rather than when I first figured out what had gone wrong."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and looked expectantly at the old professor. Dumbledore stood and walked over to his bookshelf. Reaching for a leather bound tome, he pried apart the pages and placed it on his desk, "Here."

Looking down, the three saw an illustration of Godric Gryffindor, one hand holding a sword, pointed high in the air, the other, a small round shield.

"Gryffindor had a shield…" Hermione gasped.

"Yes. That is what you will be looking for."

"When?" Ron asked, meeting Dumbledore's gaze.

"I do not know yet, but soon. I will inform you of any updates."

The three nodded curtly, turning to leave, before Dumbledore asked, "Miss Granger, could you stay behind for a moment?"

Huffing slightly, she turned to face the Headmaster once again.

"As Head Boy and Girl, I would like for Mr. Malfoy and yourself to delegate out the duties necessary in putting together a Yule Ball."

"Yes, Professor," she replied, numbly. "For what day?"

"The 20th should suffice."

"As you wish," she nodded again.

"How is Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore added, before Hermione had the chance to leave.

Hermione paused, wondering what she should say. "I suggest you call him in and ask him yourself, sir."

Dumbledore gave her a sad look before nodding. "Very well. Thank you, Miss Granger."

* * *

Back in the Heads common room, Ron was pacing angrily while Harry sat, head in his hands, Hermione, her face in a book, researching.

"That bloody old fool! I can't believe we have to go out there again to find the last bloody Horcrux. Who knows how long it will take? What if we don't find it?"

"Ronald, please-"

"NO, Hermione! Doesn't that barmy old codger see just how much more dangerous this is going to be this time? Voldemort is getting stronger and stronger by the minute. He's already on to us, what happens if he kills Harry before the bloody war even begins!"

"STOP IT!"

Ron halted to see Hermione sobbing, her face in her hands. Harry knelt to the floor beside her, kissing her head and putting his arms around her.

"Hermione, everything is going to be okay-"

"No! You don't know that! Ron's right! How could he do this to us? Just when we thought everything was going to get a little better!"

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, I didn't mean to upset you-"

Hermione's sniffled, "No. You don't need to apologize…"

She turned to Harry, his emerald green eyes hard, he said, "I am not going to let anything happen to you. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We are going to find that Horcrux, destroy it and Voldemort, and be done with it. I don't care if it's the last thing I do."

She sighed, placing a hand on his cheek, and whispered, "It's not me I'm worried about, Harry."

At that moment, the portrait hole swung open and Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Luna fell threw, all of them with anxious expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, worriedly. "We got your owl telling us to meet you here!"

The trio looked at each other before Harry took a deep breath and began.

"We got news from the Headmaster informing us of something that needs to be done. We can't tell you all the details, but, we'll be leaving Hogwarts-"

"What?" Draco interrupted, his expression devastated. "When?"

"We're not entirely sure yet," Hermione continued. "But we know it will be before the New Year."

"Is it…" Ginny started. "Does it have to do with what you were doing last year?"

They nodded.

Ginny's eyes began to fill with tears as she walked forward and pulled her three best friends into a hug. After a few minutes, Ginny pulled back and leaned in to Blaise's embrace, sniffling.

"We wanted you to be the first to know," Ron explained.

The other four nodded before Draco walked up to Hermione and placed a hand on her cheek. "So… I-we…" his voice hitched. "Will it be dangerous?"

Hermione sighed and circled her arms around his waist. "Don't think about it… Please. Not now."

Draco nodded before he wrapped his arms around her, propping his chin up on the top of her head.

"We'll go," Ginny said, motioning for the rest to follow her, leaving Draco and Hermione alone together. "See you two at dinner. Love you, Mi."

"Love you too, Gin."

A few minutes passed before Draco pulled back to look at Hermione's face. "Seeing as we have limited time together," Draco started. "I should show you this now."

He turned to get his guitar from his room and came back, a bit of parchment in his hand.

"I actually have two things to show you. First is a duet I started writing for us… I only have the first bit, so… Here goes."

After playing it, Hermione began working on the second verse. After about an hour of collaborative effort, they put together a song… Their song.

"I love it!" Hermione exclaimed, a smile now on her face before she leaned over to kiss Draco on the lips.

He laughed and returned the kiss before his expression became suddenly nervous. "Okay… I also started writing a song, for… you," his cheeks turned pink. "And… well, I think it's time you heard it, seeing as I don't know when I'll get the chance to show you again."

"Draco," Hermione began, her expression sad. "You don't have to if you don't-"

He silenced her with a kiss. When her cheeks flamed up, he gave her his trademark Malfoy smirk before saying against her lips, "It's time."

Draco stood up and transfigured the coffee table in to a grand piano. He sat down and began playing.

"_On the days I can't see your eyes,_

_I don't even want to open mine_

_On the days I can't see your smile,_

_I'd rather sit, and wait the while_

_For the days I know you'll be near,_

'_Cause a day without you, it just isn't fair_

_See the days I can hear your voice,_

_I'm left without a choice."_

Draco looked up at Hermione and saw her face glowing with happiness. He gave her a soft smile.

"'_Cause I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby,_

_And every other cheesy cliché,_

_Yes I'm swept off my feet,_

_Oh my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say…_

_Goddamn you're beautiful, to me,_

_You're everything that's beautiful. _

_Yes, to me, oh."_

Hermione's eyes shined with tears and her heart started to flutter as Draco continued to sing. She felt warm all over and couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like him in her life.

"_I can't find the words to explain,_

_Just how much you got me going insane_

_When you speak to me sometimes we'll find_

_Oh, I stutter my words, I say, "never mind""_

Hermione giggled at Draco's lyrics and he responded by laughing a little.

"'_Cause even when you just walk by_

_Well I look around to seem occupied_

'_Cause I'm trying so hard to hide _

_All of these feelings inside._

'_Cause I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby,_

_And every other cheesy cliché,_

_Yes I'm swept off my feet,_

_Oh my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say…_

_Goddamn you're beautiful, to me,_

_You're everything that's beautiful. _

_Yes, to me, oh…_

_Goddamn, you're beautiful, to me."_

Hermione smiled brightly as Draco finished. He looked at her, nervously at first, before he stood up and walked over. Looking her over, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her long curls were swept to one side of her neck, her deep eyes spoke a thousand words, her lips pulled back in to a breath-taking smile.

Draco reached one hand behind her head, the other behind her waist and he looked in to her eyes. Trying to convey all he was feeling through that one look, he smiled and said, "Hermione, I love you."

She gasped softly as his words rang through the air. This amazing man - strong, funny, smart, handsome, determined, talented - had just told her he loved her. She lifted a hand to move his hair out of his eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek as her future flashed before her eyes – _A wedding, a honeymoon, and children with light brown hair and silvery-grey eyes running around…_ It was everything she wanted.

"I love you, too."


	8. The Sparrow's Predator

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been so busy! The rest should be coming faster though :) I have a lot of ideas!** **This chapter is a little lighter than previous ones, but a little darker at the same time (at the end.) I really wanted to build the foundation of the group's friendship. A small bit of "We Belong - Tom Felton" is used in the beginning (Taken from his itunes version, NOT the youtube version!)**

**The following links should also be looked at if you want to see what the dresses I describe look like (I had to space out the words&numbers in the links on here, as the original links wouldn't stay put... Sorry!):**

** farm 5 . static . flickr 4022 / 4281945632 _ bd76e4ec69 . jpg (Ginny's Dress)**

**www . snitchseeker gallery / albums / userpics / 84186 / photoshoot0404 . jpg (Luna's Dress)**

** 25 . media . tumblr tumblr _ lo1hdnE0Cp1qgd0ywo1 _ 500 . png (Pansy's Dress)**

**Thank you all, and please continue to read and comment!**

* * *

"'_Cause we belong in a song that I've written about_

_You and I at the best of times,_

'_Cause I've found what I need to get through_

_Is all in the shape of you,_

'_Cause I've found what I need to get through-"_

"Honestly, D, now that you're all lovesick for Mi it's almost nauseating to be around you two!"

"_And it's you."_ Draco finished, glaring daggers at Blaise, his anger quickly subsiding as Hermione walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Blaise, you're a git. I absolutely adored it, sweetheart," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're such a talented musician, you really should consider it as a career!"

Draco shook his head bashfully before grabbing her from behind him and twisting her round his body so she landed, snugly, in his lap.

"Oh, Hermione, you lucky dog!" Luna said, giggling with Ginny from across the Heads common room.

"Seriously, Mi, Blaise _never_ does anything like that for me."

"Hey!"

"Harry too!"

"_Hey!"_

"It's really quite romantic."

Pansy, whose head was lying in Neville's lap, snorted before saying, "Trust me, this is the first time I've _ever_seen Draco like this, and I've known the sod for my entire life!"

Hermione blushed at the comment, feeling both embarrassed and a little smug that she was the only one to receive this kind of treatment. Draco smiled knowingly at her, nuzzling his nose against hers, before saying to Blaise and Harry, both of who were looking slightly disgruntled, "I guess it's only fitting that I'm the new standard by which all boyfriends will be judged, I am a Malfoy after all." He added, the trademark smirk in place.

Hermione slapped Draco's arm laughing, before turning to the boys and asking, "So what have you lot got planned for today?"

They all shrugged.

"How productive."

Draco smiled down at his witch, amused at her annoyance to their assumed lack of zeal. "It's okay, love, I'm sure we'll find _some_thing to do while you're all out."

Rolling her eyes with her girlfriends, she missed the sly grins passed among all the men.

"All right, I think it's time we get a move on!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping on to her feet, causing Blaise, who was leaning against her, to topple off the loveseat.

"Oi!"

"Damn! Blaise, I'm _so_ sorry, baby!"

Everyone roared with laughter as Blaise stuck his lip out, pouting, giving him the appearance of an overgrown infant on the floor.

"Oh, shove off, you lot," Ginny said, getting on all fours to give her dark-skinned boyfriend a kiss. "Are you alright?"

"Mm, I'm better now," he said, smiling against her lips.

"_Hypocrite_!" Pansy coughed in to her fist, sarcastically.

Breaking apart, Blaise looked at her, confusedly.

"It seems it's not only Draco and Hermione making everyone else nauseated, eh, Blaise?" Harry continued, hiding his devilish smile in Luna's hair.

"You're one to talk!" Blaise retorted. "You think we can't see you over there?"

Luna blushed lightly and hid her face in Harry's chest. Apparently, their little bout of snogging hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry snorted. "Just don't let Ron see you doing that!"

Ginny was about to snap back a reply about how her brother had no business in her romantic life, when Blaise laughed, "Please, Ronald Bilius? I would encourage it! The look on his face would be priceless! Where is he anyway?"

"I honestly don't know _why_ you insist on calling Ron by his full name," Hermione interjected.

Holding back his rumbling laughter, Draco managed to wheeze out, "Because i-it's… very… unique."

"Unique?"

"Yeah," Blaise continued, his eyes watering in his effort to poorly conceal his loud guffaws. "Especially… B-… Bilius… Very… ehem… Pretty."

"I _never_ should have told you two when you asked," Ginny huffed, rolling her eyes, a small smile threatening to tug at her lip.

"It's not that funny! What are _your_full names, then?" Harry asked, a mix of amusement, curiosity and slight offense, on behalf of his friend, on his face.

"Draco Eridanus Black Malfoy."

"Blaise Antonio Calabrese Zabini."

The room was silent for a moment before Luna decided to break it.

"Okay, I understand why they think Ron's name is so funny now."

Harry laughed and nodded his head, "Too true, my dear. Ah well, at least I tried to be a good friend. And to answer your earlier question, Blaise, Ron is, or should be, in the midst of asking Lavender to the Ball."

"_Speaking_ of the Ball, we were supposed to have left… _10_ _minutes_ _ago_!" Hermione gasped, jumping out of Draco's lap.

He chuckled and stood up to kiss her before saying, "Go on, dove, we won't keep you behind schedule any longer, _will we, now?_" he added, turning to look at the rest of their friends.

Ginny, Pansy and Luna all stifled their laughter while they nodded their heads and, too, stood up to leave.

After grabbing their coats, purses and saying goodbye to their significant others, the girls clambered through the portrait hole, hearing their boys yell different things after them.

"Have fun!"

"We'll be here when you get back!"

"Remember the colour scheme is white, silver and royal blue!"

"Buy something sexy!"

The four boys could hear laughter as the portrait door swung shut.

As soon as it did, the men sprung in to action.

"So, lads, we all know our girls have been stressing out lately because of V-… Well, because of everything that's been going on. So. What are we going to do to make the night of the Ball unforgettable?"

"Any night with me is unforgettable-"

"_Blaise_!"

"Sorry."

"Alright, let's start with the beginning."

"Flowers?"

"Our girls don't all like the same things… We can't plan that together."

"Why not just get them all the same thing?"

"_Honestly_, Longbottom!"

"What!"

"First of all, have you never wooed a girl before?"

"Second of all, have you _met_ Pansy? She's so weird about stuff like this!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"We'll explain it all later. Bottom line is: No, Nev, we can't get them all the same thing… Plus, Mi would kill me."

"And Ginny, me."

"Alright, alright! We can go together though, right? I've no idea where to get them."

"Yes, yes, just tell me what you want later and I'll sort it all out."

"Okay, great. Next… we could decorate the common room?"

"Hm, maybe. We'll keep that idea on the table."

"Damn, we are so bad at this."

"Speak for yourself…"

"Blaise!"

"Sorry!"

"I was thinking," Neville started, running a long fingered hand through his chestnut brown locks. "Maybe Draco could sing something or we could rforsmthtoher…" he mumbled, looking hesitantly at his friends.

"We could what?" Blaise asked, leaning forward to get a better listen.

"We could… perform… something… together…"

The room went silent for a moment. Neville's face took on a light pink colour at the sight of his friends' open mouths. Draco recovered the fastest and asked, "Can you play?"

Neville nodded slowly.

"May I ask what?"

"Keyboard."

"Harry?"

"Well, I-I do know some bass. I can do vocals as well, I had some help over the summer bu-"

"Blaise?"

"Come on, D, you know I can play guitar. I may be absolute rubbish at singing, but serenading the ladies-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. What about Ron?"

"Ron's pretty good with drums."

"Pretty good? Try bloody amazing."

Ron's mess of flaming red hair appeared from the portrait hole, followed by his tall, muscular frame.

"You're here, excellent! Who would've thought Ronald Bilius would be the one to save the day."

Ron scowled a little at the use of his full name before saying, "I passed by the girls on their way to Hogsmeade. I see you lot started without me."

"Have a seat, Ron. We'll catch you up.

"So is that a yes to my idea?"

"Neville, I think it's a ruddy brilliant idea."

"Let's get started, then!"

"Wait! First thing's first; Did she say yes, mate?"

Grinning, Ron leaned back in his seat, lifting his hands behind his head. "Ohh, I got the yes."

"Good Gods, finally!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

As the girls had exited the portrait hole, the last thing they heard was a bellowed, "Buy something sexy!"

"Blaise!" Pansy laughed, holding a hand to her forehead as Ginny blushed scarlet.

"I'm really quite excited for the ball," Luna said, her eyes gazing dreamily at the ceiling.

"Me too, I just hope everything goes according to plan!"

"Relax, Mi. You're the one running it! Of course it will go well!"

"Besides, even if it doesn't, we'll have our own Yule celebration afterward in your common room!"

Hermione smiled at Pansy as they made their way through the large doors of the castle and started trudging their way through the snow on the path to Hogsmeade.

"Do you know where exactly we're going?"

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny exclaimed in mock offence. "A Weasley always knows!"

At Hermione's sceptically raised eyebrow, Ginny added, "Well, _this_Weasley."

Ginny led the group to a small shop called _Esmeralda's Wardrobe_. Upon entering, the girls were flooded with a strong aroma of jasmine and honeysuckle. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around the deceitfully 'small' shop. Racks upon racks of dresses were pressed against the walls, circling up towards the ceiling. There were dresses of every size, shape and colour; as much as she may hate to admit it, she couldn't _wait_to start trying them on.

A voluptuous, tan witch with shiny, hip-length locks sauntered towards them, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling. "Hola, chicas!" she said, in a heavy Spanish accent. "My name is Esmeralda. Is there anything I can do for you today?"

Ginny proceeded to explain to her what exactly she _wasn't_looking for, after all, finding the perfect colour for a redhead wasn't always an easy task; Hermione, on the other hand, was content to begin her search through the endless piles of dresses.

About a half hour later, Ginny and Luna had found what they wanted. As Ginny stepped out of her dressing room, Hermione's mouth dropped; her best friend looked _stunning_. The dress was floor-length, made of dusty-rose coloured silk, with a sweetheart neckline and thick band around the waist. The skirt was made up of layers of smooth silk that flowed around her body, making her look nothing short of ethereal. The most interesting part of her dress, however, was the attached necklace. A silver, layered choker wrapped around her neck, and six thin silver chains flowed down her chest and connected to the top of the neckline.

"Blaise is going to go _berserk_ when he sees you, Gin."

"Yeah, G, you look phenomenal!"

"Thank you! I feel like a princess," she giggled, giving her friends a twirl.

"Come on, Luna, let us see yours!"

Luna was next to reveal her gown, and looked equally as beautiful, and even more exotic. Her dress was a beautiful blend of earthy brown, forest green, cerulean and sky blue. The top was straight strapless and was fitted tightly across her chest. Around the bust were a series of intricate and delicate designs consisting of small braids and stitches. The skirt cascaded around her thin frame and when she turned to the side, revealed where the skirt was tied up to show a little leg. Against the ocean-like dress, her fair skin seemed to glow; she looked like Amphitrite, Goddess of the sea.

"Wow," Ginny said, her eyes wide. "Luna, you look stunning!"

Blushing a little, she smiled and said, "I hope Harry likes it."

"He absolutely _adores_, you, Luna. Hell, he'd think you were perfect if you were wearing naught but a potato sack!"

All four of the girls laughed at Pansy's amusing, yet incredibly truthful, statement.

"Okay, you two. Now it's time for us to find ones for you, so get your arses in there, and we'll pass dresses along to you!"

Another hour later, they were finally done. Pansy had decided on a simple, but extremely elegant, midnight blue dress made of satin and silk. It had a sweetheart neckline, and a single strap ran diagonally across her chest to attach the front and the back. Cinched at the waist, the straight skirt fell neatly to the floor and gave womanly curves to her naturally boyish frame. Hermione, on the other hand, would not tell her friends which dress she ended up buying.

"You'll just have to wait and see!"

A trip to Honeyduke's, Flourish and Blotts and a couple of butterbeers later, the girls happily made their way back to the castle.

"I wonder what the lads have been up to?" Pansy wondered as they made their way back to the Heads common room.

"I don't know, but I'm sure by now they've given up and are messing about."

"I really wouldn't be surprised."

"So, ladies, what time do you want to meet to get ready this Saturday?"

Friendly chitchat accompanied their return to Sir Arthur and Lady Marjory's portrait.

"Miss Granger," Sir Arthur welcomed, bowing. "Mr. Malfoy has requested that you knock before we allow you to enter."

"What? Why?"

"I do believe the dear boys are… busy," Lady Marjory added, a slight smile on her pretty face.

Sighing, Hermione knocked three times before the portrait swung open.

The girls climbed in to find the boys sitting by the fire. They were all cheering on Ron as he popped a small blue sweet in his mouth and leapt to his feet, growling like a lion. Returning back to his normal self, he threw a black one to Draco who, upon eating it, roared like a dragon and ran around the room, his eyes glinting ferociously. As he settled down, the girls all cleared their throats.

"Having fun?"

All five boys stood, suddenly, and were shocked into silence. Draco rubbed the back of his neck and, looking up between his strands of silvery blonde hair, gave Hermione a tentative smile before asking, "Did you have a good time, love?"

Hermione chuckled and placed a hand on her hip. "I did, but evidently, not as much as you boys have!"

Draco, and the rest of the boys, grinned sheepishly.

Ginny cleared her throat and surprised everyone by picking up a yellow sweet. "Well, don't stop on our account!"

Letting it dissolve on her tongue, she began mewling like a cat, much to the amusement of her friends. As the other girls circled around Ginny, they, again, missed the knowing smiles the boys gave to each other.

Draco crept up behind Hermione and pulled her to him, his arms around her waist.

"I missed you," he said, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She hummed contently, placing her hands on his and leaning back into his embrace as she murmured, "And I, you."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, in the cold, dark dungeons of Malfoy Manor, Lord Voldemort sat upon an iron throne.

"I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me, my young follower."

A tall, willowy girl with long, dark curls bowed before him. "I have news, my lord… Concerning Draco Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadow of Voldemort's chair and leered at the girl, eyes narrowing slightly. Voldemort held out his hand to steady Lucius before turning back to the girl, an expectant look upon his mutant face.

"He's involved with the mudblood, my lord. _Potter's_ mudblood."

Lucius' face was contorted in rage when he spat, "You _lie_!"

He pointed his want at the girl hissing, "_Cruci-"_ before Voldemort stopped him.

"Wait!" he hissed coldly, his red eyes narrowed at the girl bowing before him.

The brunette felt a stab in her mind as Voldemort searched it, sorting violently through her memories. She clenched her fists in pain and bit her lip, determined not to let out a sound in front of her master.

She was on the verge of tears when the pain subsided and Voldemort sat back, an unreadable expression on his pale, snake-like face. "It would seem that your son has betrayed the cause, Lucius."

Shock flashed across his face for a moment as Voldemort proceeded to show him the girl's memories. Pictures of Draco and Hermione holding hands and laughing flitted before him, and he felt _disgusted_ at the sight of them. He quickly replaced it with a mask of indifference, his eyes fiery and his nostrils flaring slightly before he spoke in an even tone. "We must do something."

Voldemort's lip curled as he muttered, "Indeed, this may work to our advantage."

"My lord?"

Voldemort turned to the girl, still kneeling on the floor, and purred, "Your service has been most useful, pet. Leave now."

The girl smiled to herself at the thought of pleasing her master before standing. "You are most gracious, my lord." She then apparated away.

Voldemort then turned to Lucius. "First, you must pay for your son's lack of loyalty."

_Crucio!_

Lucius crumpled to the ground, writhing in agony, as the spell seemed to burn the very blood in his veins. He felt as if a thousand knives were penetrating his skin, but never let out a sound; to him, the pain was almost masochistically blissful. After feeling the release of the spell, Lucius pried his eyes open, meeting the maniacal smile of his master.

Voldemort adjusted his robes around him and looked down at the blonde as he stood up, weakly, wiping blood from his lip where he'd bit himself.

"Now that your blood-traitor of a son has infiltrated Potter's circle of friends, he is worth more to us than before."

"How? You know he will never agree to anything we propose."

Voldemort smirked at his most trusted follower. "Maybe not willingly."

A sick smile bled across Lucius' face as he looked up at his idol. "What did you have in mind?"

Returning the gruesome look, Voldemort whispered, "Without her, Potter has next to nothing… It seems your worthless son may prove useful for once."

Lucius remained silent, before cruel realization dawned on his face.

"He has to break her."


	9. The Sparrow's Capture

**A/N: Hi everyone! So here's another chapter up. The songs used here are "You're the Inspiration" by Chicago and "Amazed" by Lonestar :) I hope you like it! It's starting to get a little more intense!**

* * *

"_NO!"_

Draco shot up, his wand in his grip, the tip pointing at the wall across from him. He was panting heavily and sweat was trickling down his forehead and neck. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to remember the dream… _Father… The Girl… Brown hair… Voldemort… Hermione!_ His eyes flew open and he cast a hex at the wall, causing a small piece of it to crumble. He had never had such a vivid dream in his life; it was unnerving. As the dream slowly began to fade in to the background of his memories, his breathing slowed and his heartbeat returned to a normal pace. Gulping, he opened his door and padded silently to Hermione's room. Draco stood in front of the door and whispered, _"Homenum Revelio"_. The white outline of Hermione's sleeping form flashed briefly before it quickly dissipated. He sighed in relief, knowing that she was okay, and crawled back in to bed, feeling slightly more relaxed.

Draco tossed and turned the entire night, his head throbbing and a twisted feeling in his stomach. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like something bad was about to happen – and soon. _Even so, nothing will happen to her… Not if I can help it._

* * *

Hermione woke on Saturday morning with a smile on her face. Stretching and turning on to her side, she saw shimmering rays of sunlight coming through her window. Pushing herself out of bed, she looked down at the Hogwarts Grounds and saw owls flying high in the sky and the snow glittering down below in the light. _Today is going to be a good day_, she thought as she walked over to peer at her clock. Seeing that it read 9:15, she swore silently and rushed to get ready to meet her friends in the Great Hall.

A 5-minute shower later, she cast a drying spell on her hair and tied it up in a messy bun before donning her favourite gray, baggy sweatpants, skin-tight tank top, denim jacket and plain trainers. Pulling her bedroom door open, she saw Draco reading on the couch by the fire. It had been a while since they had much time alone together; she savoured the moment, letting her eyes travel slowly over his body, starting at his worn brown leather shoes. His long, lean legs were wrapped in faded blue rocker jeans, set low on his hips. His strong shoulders and muscled chest were hidden behind a white collared shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. As her gaze reached his handsome face, she saw him staring intently at her, one perfect eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his lips as he understood how she was admiring his body. Hermione blushed deeply and cleared her throat before walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, Dr-"

She didn't know when, or how quickly, he had moved, but suddenly she was silenced by his lips on hers.

She was momentarily surprised before she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sat back on the couch, pulling her down to him so she was straddling his lap while her hands traveled up to tangle themselves in his soft, silky hair. Hermione passed her tongue over Draco's lips before his began to explore the inside of her mouth. Draco's hands moved down the curve of her back to settle on her full, round behind, and he groaned in to her mouth as she moved ever so slightly, grinding in to his erection.

Hermione pulled back and looked down. Upon seeing the sizable bulge in his pants, she placed her palm against it and grinned slyly at him, asking, "For me?"

He growled in approval and whispered, with a feral smile, "Only you."

Draco's eyes burned with desire as he pulled her back down, his lips crashing against hers.

"Draco. Darling. I. Have. To. Go!" Hermione managed in between kisses.

"No you don't," Draco said as he moved to place kisses along her collarbone.

"Draco!" she breathed, attempting, halfheartedly, to push him away.

Draco groaned, resting his head in the crook of her neck in an attempt to slow his breathing. "Fine."

Hermione laughed breathlessly as she made to get up off of his lap. Draco moved his head to lightly graze his teeth against her neck, followed by a slow and sensual lick. As she shivered with desire, he chuckled, "Later tonight, you're all mine."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes meeting his before she whispered, "I am yours… and not just for tonight."

Draco smiled at her, pulling her down for one last kiss. "Have a good time, my love. I'll see you later. I'll be the handsome blonde in black suit," he added with a wink.

Hermione smiled back at him, recalling how shocked she'd been when the boys had told her they preferred muggle formal attire to dress robes. She lightly kissed his forehead before she walked towards the entrance.

"Oh, and, Hermione?"

She turned and looked at him, questioningly.

"Good morning to you, too."

She shook her head before clambering out of the portrait hole; Draco continued to gaze in the direction in which she'd left, even after the door closed.

* * *

"So, Mi, would you care to let us in on the fun you were having this morning?"

Hermione's concentration, that was currently fixed on transfiguring a pair of old trainers into strappy, dusty-rose coloured heels, broke, as her gaze shot up and her mouth opened, sputtering, "W-What? How- Y- How?"

Ginny, Luna and Pansy all broke in to raucous laughter as they watched their ordinarily extremely articulate friend babble incoherently.

"Come off it, you really thought we wouldn't notice when you, Hermione Granger, met us late in the great hall looking thoroughly snogged?"

Hermione blushed and glared darkly at her friends, muttering, "Never you mind."

Pansy flopped on to Hermione's bed and held her hand in her hands. "Hermione… Can I ask you something? Have you two had sex yet?"

This caused Hermione to blush even more as Ginny and Luna turned curiously towards her, their eyebrows raised in wait.

"Well… We've done _stuff_, but we haven't done… _that_ yet."

"Is it because you're not ready?"

Hermione shook her head and hid in her lap, mumbling something, muffled by her position.

"It's because what?" Luna asked.

Hermione peeked over her arms and whispered, "It's because I'm… a virgin."

"Oh. So… Is Draco not the one for you, then?" Pansy asked, tilting her head sideways.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed as she stood up. "I mean, yes, he is, I love him, it's just… We never got the chance to really talk about it, and, well, there's only so much one can learn from books, and I'm just so inexperienced. I act like I'm confident, but really, I'm just so scared he'll think I'm absolutely _ridiculous_-"

"Hermione," Luna said, stopping her mid-ramble. "Did you ever think to ask him if he was a virgin as well?"

Hermione's brow wrinkled in confusion. "No, of course not."

"Why not? Did it ever occur to you that he very well might be? Why did you jump to the conclusion that he would think you ridiculous for being one?"

"Because… He… I don't know," she finished, lamely.

"Hermione, I may not be as close to Draco as Blaise is, but I really don't think it's happened for him yet. He may not let people know it, but he really is the romantic, "wait for the one" type, " Pansy said, a small, reassuring smile on her face.

"You sure it's not just because he's an arrogant, picky Pureblood?" Hermione said, spitefully, not truly meaning it.

Ginny placed a comforting hand on Hermione's as she looked in to her eyes. "Hermione, it's a wonderful feeling to give yourself to someone so completely, knowing you love them and they love you. I know you may think you're really "inexperienced", but for all you know, he could be just as nervous as you."

"But-" Hermione started, nervously searching for more reassurance. Ginny searched her eyes briefly before interrupting her.

"Mi, the only question you need to answer now is: Can you see a future with him?"

Hermione remained silent for a moment as she recalled the thoughts that came in to her head the night Draco told her he loved her. She smiled, her eyes glossing over, before she whispered, "Yes. He's everything I've ever wanted and more."

Ginny, Luna and Pansy all shared broad smiles at the sight of their friend so in love. "Well, that solves it, doesn't it?"

Hermione's smile widened as she looked at her friends. "You're absolutely right. Gods, what would I do without you three?"

The girls laughed as they hugged before Hermione broke from it and shook her hands. "Okay! Time to get back to work! Ginny, I added rhinestones to your heels here and here. How high d'you want them?"

Ginny leapt up and gazed excitedly at her new shoes. "Maybe 3 inches or so? Blaise is so bloody tall!"

Pansy nodded her head understandingly. "Neville, too! Mi, could you make mine a similar height as well?"

Hermione nodded, happy that her fears had been dealt with, and set to finishing Ginny's pastel heels before starting on Pansy's thick-banded black ones, all the while daydreaming of what it would be like to give herself over to her Draco, in every way.

"Are the boys all getting ready together as well?" Luna asked as she applied some earthy brown eye shadow.

"I think so," Ginny replied, sitting in front of the mirror, magically curling her red locks. "Speaking of getting ready, Mi, _when_ are you going to show us which dress you ended up buying?!"

Hermione sighed in mocking exasperation before she smiled at her friends. "After we're done with shoe making and putting our faces on, I promise you that you three will be the first ones to see!"

The next few hours were filled with gossip, snacking and laughter. Once the girls had finished their hair, they sat back to admire what they'd done. Ginny had decided on a middle parting and large, romantic curls, complete with black eyeliner, gold eye shadow and light pink lipstick.

Luna left her waves relatively natural, scattering small jewels throughout them, and parted her hair slightly to the side, admiring them as they cascaded gently down her back. Her periwinkle blue eyes shone as she had the slightest hint of deep brown around them, and her nude lipstick made them even more bright.

Pansy went with an elegant up-do, pulling her mahogany coloured hair in to a French twist. She fastened her style with a sapphire encrusted hairpiece and completed her look with a sultry, smoky eye and peach lipstick; her amber eyes vivid and seductive.

Hermione, who had just finished transfiguring some old flip-flops into Luna's silver, open-toed kitten heels, began applying her make-up as Ginny finished her hair. She decided on subtle eyes, nothing more than eyeliner and mascara, and dramatic lips, applying rich, crimson lipstick to them. Ginny had applied a smoothing Charm to Hermione's ordinarily wild curls, giving them a sleeker appearance. Her hair was pulled half up, and her fringe was pulled to the side with small diamond pins, held magically in place.

When it was time for the girls to get dressed, Hermione got her pair of shower shoes and transfigured them into matte gold mary-jane heels. She pulled on her dress, carefully, and stepped out of the bathroom to show her friends; their reactions were priceless.

Ginny, Luna and Pansy all gaped at Hermione as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom. She donned a gold dress with a low V-shaped neckline and an empire waist. Thin gold straps circled her shoulders, and the bust was covered in small pieces of yellow topaz. The long, floor-length skirt looked like liquid gold as it flowed around her curvy figure. Her lightly tanned skin seemed to shine with the gleam of the dress, and the daring slit that reached the top of her thigh made her look all the more womanly.

"Ho-"

"-ly"

"_Shit!"_

"Gods, Mi! Even I feel like ravishing you right now!"

"Ginny!"

"Well, it's true! Look at yourself!"

"Draco won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

"You really do look like Gryffindor's Princess, Mi."

Hermione blushed deeply and smiled at her friends. "Thank you… So you don't think it's too much?"

"Circe, no!"

Hermione smiled and turned to look at her reflection. She had never thought of herself as exceptionally beautiful, what, with her plain coloured hair and eyes, but as she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt, for the first time in a while, quite pretty. _Yes,_ she thought, _tonight is definitely going to be a good night._

When it was time to go meet the boys, Ginny applied comfort Charms to their heels and maintenance Charms to their make-up and hair.

"This way, we will have no dripping mascara, frazzled hair or smeared lipstick!"

"Gin, you're a genius."

"I know!"

"Girls, are you ready yet?" they heard Harry calling from downstairs.

"Yeah! I want to see my saucy little redhead!"

"Blaise!"

"What!?"

"Take your time, ladies, don't worry!"

Hermione and Ginny giggled as Luna said, "Neville is such a gentleman." Pansy blushed, but her eyes seemed to sparkle, proudly.

Pansy then turned to her friends and said, excitedly, "Ready?"

The other three nodded in agreement and proceeded to walk down the stairs one by one.

* * *

Draco, Blaise, Harry and Neville were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the Heads common room.

"What's taking them so long?" Blaise asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Calm down, B."

"I haven't seen Gin all day! I want to see my girl!"

"And you think we don't want to see ours?" Harry said, running his hand through his jet-black hair. "Gah, do I look okay?"

"Merlin, Potter, you're starting to sound like Pans!" Blaise joked, nudging him in the ribs.

"I don't care! … That much. Come on, Blaise, this is our _last_ Ball. I want to make it special for Luna!"

Blaise seemed to freeze at the realization before he turned anxiously to Draco and asked, "Do I look okay?!"

The other boys laughed as Blaise proceeded to check his reflection in a flower vase.

"I'm guessing Ronald Bilius is with Lavender right now?"

"Yeah, she wanted to get ready with the Patil twins, and somehow managed to convince him to spend the afternoon with Seamus and Dean. She has him wrapped around her little finger!"

"Of course she does."

After a few seconds of silence, Draco exclaimed, "Ah! Wait!" and left to the kitchen. A few moments later, he returned with 4 different blooms in hand; Harry's white stephanotis blossom for Luna, Neville's red-violet cymbidium orchid for Pansy, Blaise's hot pink ranunculus flower for Ginny and his own lilac-tipped amaryllis belladonna for Hermione.

"I owe you one, mate!" Neville exclaimed, twirling the flower in his hand.

Draco simply laughed in return and brushed a knuckle over the silky petals of his flower.

"Okay," Blaise said, standing up. "I can't wait any longer!"

"Me neither," Harry replied before he called up the stairs. "Girls, are you ready yet?"

"Yeah!" Blaise continued. "I want to see my saucy little redhead!"

"Blaise!" Draco exclaimed, slapping a hand to his face.

"What!?" he replied, his eyebrows raised in mock innocence.

Neville shook his head, chuckling, before he called up, "Take your time, ladies, don't worry!"

Blaise and Harry shot him annoying glares when, finally, Hermione's door opened.

Pansy came out first, stepping gracefully down the stairs and up to where Neville was now standing, his mouth hanging open. She smiled up at him, her eyebrow raised suggestively as she looked him up and down before she said, "My, don't you look dashing?" Neville managed to find his voice as he held the flower up to her and whispered, huskily, "Not nearly as breathtaking as you."

Pansy's smile grew as she carefully placed the flower in to the top of her French twist and leant forward, touching her forehead to Neville's and sticking her hand in his waistcoat pocket. As the two lost themselves in each other, Draco, Blaise and Harry turned away, amusedly, before they turned their attention towards Luna, who was now gliding down to her black-haired boyfriend. Harry inhaled sharply at the sight of his lover, and met her halfway, reaching a hand up to caress the side of her face.

"You're beautiful," he said, smiling at her as he placed the delicate white flowers behind her ear, charming them to hold in place.

Luna ran her hand through his tousled hair and giggled when he tried to smooth it down, bashfully. "Don't," she said, pulling his hand in to hers. "I love it, just like this."

Blaise was about to make a snide comment at Harry's expense when a head of flaming red hair came in to view. His eyes grew wide and his voice caught in his throat at the sight of Ginny; she was a vision in pink. She stopped on the last stair and raised an eyebrow at him, asking, "This sexy enough for you?"

Blaise managed to pull himself out of his shock and grinned, mischievously, at her. He walked towards her with his arms open as Ginny leapt into them, laughing, and whispered a series of naughty things he was going to do to her once he got her outof the dress.

Their not-so-private exchange was lost on Draco as his full attention was on his beauty, his Hermione who was now stepped carefully down the stairs, not wanting to trip, her fiery eyes boring in to his. Draco's eyes moved up and down her body, taking in every inch of her. A goofy grin appeared on his face when she slyly stuck her leg out of the slit of the dress. His gaze landed on her face; her full lips looked luscious in red, and her skin seemed to glow. Her hair looked alive with magic as it danced around her, and the mix between a smile and a smirk on her face was enough to ruin him completely. He silently held up his flower before her, tapped it to shrink it, and placed it at the back of her hair.

Draco took a step back to look at her, and raised a hand to her neck, brushing the pad of his thumb against her lips. Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, as he had yet to speak, and he responded, quietly, "There are no words to describe how magnificent you are."

Hermione laughed and replied, "Are there actions?"

Grinning, Draco nuzzled his nose against hers before he captured her lips with his. His other arm snaked around her waist, and pulled her flush against him, causing her to gasp in to his mouth. He chuckled as he licked her lips with his tongue, and then ran his tongue against hers. A small cough from behind them caused them to break apart, and Hermione blushed when she realized they weren't the only ones in the room.

Blaise raised a dark eyebrow and asked, laughter threatening to bubble up, "Ready to go?"

Draco smiled at him before turning to wink at Hermione, holding his arm out, as he escorted them to the Great Hall.

* * *

By the time the group had reached the Great Hall, the Ball had already begun. Hermione, Luna, Pansy and Ginny turned heads as soon as they walked in. The girls received many jealous glares from the females and admiring stares from the males, causing their own boyfriends to scowl and tighten their holds on their waists.

Groups of students were dancing, eating and laughing with one another, and the DJs, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein, were playing a mix of muggle and wizarding music. The hall, as Ginny had predicted, was decorated beautifully. White Christmas trees stood in every corner and hundreds of faeries lit up the space. Baubles, bubbles and snowflakes floated in the air, and royal blue ivy crept up the walls. Mistletoe sprouted from random areas, trapping couples in the process.

"Care to dance?" Draco asked Hermione, holding his hand out with a smile on his face.

The duo made their way to the dance floor, followed by their friends, and was soon joined by Ron and Lavender.

While the group danced, happiness seemed to radiate from them. Over the course of the next hour and a half, they danced in every way possible; they switched partners, danced in a group, and, of course, spent a large amount of time with their significant others.

As it neared 10:00, the group sat down at a nearby table while the boys went to get drinks.

"Michael and Anthony are doing a fantastic job of DJ-ing!"

"Yeah, they were a brilliant choice, Mi!"

"Actually," Hermione giggled, "Draco was the one to choose them."

"I was the one to choose what?

The boys returned, a mix of butterbeer, water, and pumpkin juice teetering in their arms.

"The music!"

"Oh, yeah," he replied, giving them a smug smile.

"Well, you chose well," Ginny complimented, after rolling her eyes with a small grin on her face.

Draco cast a glance at Harry, who nodded, and grinned at Blaise. Neville and Ron, who had been watching the entire exchange, smiled as they all stood silently, holding their hands out for their dates.

The girls took their hands, giving them questioning stares.

"Draco? What's going on?"

Ron cleared his throat and turned to the women, "We sort of have a surprise for you."

"Just follow us."

"Don't worry, we'll be back in time for the end of the Ball!"

They were ushered out by the boys and dragged across the castle to the Room of Requirement. Neville walked in front of the door three times before it revealed itself.

"Give us a minute, ladies!"

And with that, they disappeared in to the room. Luna, Ginny, Lavender, Pansy and Hermione stood, confused, staring questioningly at each other.

"What was that all about?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, Luna. Ginny, did Blaise mention anything to you?"

"Not at all! Did Draco?"

"Nope, and there's no way Ron would have said anything-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Lav, but you know it's true."

"Ugh. You're right."

The girls continued to talk to each other in hushed tones when, suddenly, Draco popped his head out of the door.

"Coming?" he grinned and pushed the door open for them.

The girls crept slowly towards the doorway and entered the room; what met their eyes was completely unexpected.

A stage was set up at the far end of the room where Draco was plugging in his guitar and adjusting the microphone. Next to him, Harry was doing the same with his bass, Blaise with his rhythmic guitar, Neville at the set of keyboards, and Ron behind the drum kit.

"What is this!" Lavender exclaimed, admiring the room.

"Well," Draco started. "It was sort of Neville's idea."

"Yeah," Harry continued. "We wanted to do something special for you girls-"

"-so we, well, mostly Draco, wrote two songs for you!" Blaise finished, a wide grin splitting his face.

"The first song is… ehem… well, a collaboration of mine and Draco's," Harry said, edging nervously towards the microphone.

"Don't worry, he sings it brilliantly," Draco said, winking at Luna.

"We hope you like it."

The girls remained speechless as Neville began playing a simple chord progression intro.

What really blew them away was Harry's singing; none of them knew he had such a voice!

"_Every time our eyes meet,_

_This feeling inside me,_

_Is almost more than I can take."_

Hermione, whose mouth had been hanging open in shock, broke in to a huge smile. _His voice is so… American country! _She thought, laughing inwardly. She turned to Luna, who had her hands clutched at her chest, gazing at Harry in adoration.

"_Baby when you touch me, _

_I can feel how much you love me,_

_And it just blows me away._

_I've never been this close to anyone,_

_Or anything._

_I can hear your thoughts,_

_I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever. _

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you."_

Harry, who was slowly starting to gain more confidence, sang every word of the chorus with his eyes fixed on Luna. The emerald green seemed to shine as he saw her periwinkle blue eyes welling up with tears.

"_The smell of your skin,_

_The taste of your kiss,_

_The way you whisper in the dark._

_Your hair all around me,_

_Baby you surround me,_

_And touch every place in my heart._

_Oh it feels like the first time,_

_Every time._

_I wanna spend the whole night_

_In your eyes."_

Hermione could see Draco mouthing the words with Harry while he sang, and when he caught her eye, he gave her a dazzling smile. She couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked, his hair falling lightly in front of his eyes as he gazed lovingly at her.

"_I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you."_

Harry jumped off the stage and pulled Luna into his arms. Hermione, who had never seen Luna so emotional in her life, starting to tear up in happiness as she heard them whispered "I love you"s to each other. She felt Ginny grasp her hand and turned to see her best friend tearing up as well. Pansy laid a hand on her heart as Lavender tilted her head to lean on Pansy's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Luna jumped back. "Oh! You still have another song! I'm so sorry! Go, go, go."

Harry laughed and kissed her on the nose before climbing back on to the stage.

"Harry, that was amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, giving him her most sincere smile.

"Thanks, Mi," he replied, smiling at the witch who was like his sister.

"Okay," Draco started. "This one is a little more upbeat, not much, but some." The girls giggled at that comment.

"The lads wrote a line or two themselves in this one, so they'll be sure to let you know when."

Neville, again, brought the song in, and was soon joined by the rest of the boys. Then, Draco stood up to the microphone.

"_You know our love was meant to be,_

_The kind of love that lasts forever._

_And I want you here with me,_

_From tonight until the end of time."_

Hermione laughed as, when Draco sang the last two lines, Neville pointed to himself before winking at Pansy, causing her to throw her head back in laughter before she blew a kiss back to him.

"_You should know, _

_Everywhere I go,_

_You're always on my mind,_

_In my heart,_

_In my soul."_

Ginny laughed as Blaise nodded his head, acknowledging those words had been his contribution to the song, and she pulled a, teasingly, nauseous face before placing a hand over her heart, and then pointing to him.

"_Baby,_

_You're the meaning in my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_You bring feeling to my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_Wanna have you near me,_

_I wanna have you hear me saying,_

_No one needs you more than I need you."_

Draco's stormy grey eyes never left Hermione's deep brown ones as he sang the words that, she guessed, he had written. It seemed as if he was trying to pass as much of his sincerity and love for her through that one look. Because of how light and giddy she was feeling, she knew it was working.

"_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see_

_We're so in love when we're together."_

Lavender giggled, covering her mouth with one hand as Ron bellowed from the back, "THAT WAS FOR YOU, LAV!"

Draco snorted a little at Ron's tactlessness before he continued.

"_Now I know,_

_That I need you here with me._

_From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know,_

_Everywhere I go_

_You're always on my mind_

_You're in my heart_

_In my soul_

_You're the meaning in my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_You bring feeling to my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_Wanna have you near me,_

_I wanna have you hear me saying,_

_No one needs you more than I need you_

_Woahhhh"_

Hermione sighed, happily, at the perfect harmony Draco and Harry created. As Draco continued to play his guitar, he smiled, roguishly, at her.

"_Wanna have you near me,_

_I wanna have you hear me saying,_

_No one needs you more than I need you_

_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration,_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_Till the end of time."_

The girls erupted in applause when they had finished, and the boys were met with bone-crushing hugs after they descended the stage.

Draco looked in to Hermione's eyes and asked, tentatively, "Did you like it?"

Hermione pulled him down to her, kissing him with such passion; he felt his knees go a little weak. She released him, breathing heavily, and replied, "I love you so much."

Hermione thought for a moment and turned to look deeply in to his eyes. "And… I want to love you in every way possible."

"Do you not already?"

"No… not… _every_ way," she said, blushing and looking down. Draco's brow was furrowed in confusion before it dawned on him. _Not in every way… OH! Not in… Merlin, is she serious?_

He looked down at her in surprise before he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up towards his. "You want to love me in that way?"

She nodded, her blush deepening. "That is, unless you don't think it's a good idea, then I understa-"

She was silenced for the second time that day by Draco's mouth on hers; he kissed her with such raw vulnerability.

Draco pulled away from her to rest his forehead on hers for an instant before he gave her a breathtaking smile and said, "You may love me, but not nearly as much as I love you, my little sparrow. And like I said before, I will give you my all."

* * *

The couples all returned to the Great Hall a few minutes later, and, had anyone been looking closely enough, would have noticed they all looked thoroughly snogged. As the clock read 11:30, Lavender, Ginny, Pansy and Luna all pulled their boyfriends on to the floor to dance. Draco, on the other hand, asked Hermione to stay with him for a moment.

"Yes, Draco?"

He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a long velvet box.

"Happy Christmas, my love."

Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise. "But it's still early!"

Draco chuckled and handed her the box, saying, "I want this one to be the first you open… Besides, who knows if you'll still be here on Christmas day."

"Draco," she started, her expression sad.

Draco held up a hand to stop her. "Let's not talk about it for now. Just open it, please?"

Hermione nodded and, very slowly, lifted the lid; she gasped at what she saw.

Inside was a gold bracelet, shaped like a snake. Draco took it out of the box and slipped it on to her wrist where it coiled around twice, before the head and tail clasped together. Hermione looked at it closer and saw a small sparrow engraved on its head fluttering about, and around the band, the words 'D+H Forever'.

"Draco, I love it," she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He smiled at her and bent to kiss her as a tall, willowy girl entered the Great Hall, her maroon eyes narrowed. The girl slunk across the hall towards them and drew her wand out of her pocket.

"Shall we take this upstairs, my darling?" Hermione asked, a playful smile on her face.

"_Disgusting Mudblood," _the girl thought as she slipped behind a pillar.

"I would like nothing more," the girl heard the Malfoy boy reply.

"_Traitor!"_ the girl thought again as she pulled out her wand and screamed, "_Confringo!"_

The windows of the Great Hall shattered, raining down shards of glass on to the unsuspecting students. Screams echoed through the hall as a vulture swooped in, followed by a bat and a crow. Hermione and Draco broke apart suddenly, in time to see the three animagi transform mid-air in to Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"We're heeeeeeeeeeere!" Bellatrix screeched as she laughed and gave a heart-stopping shriek.

"_Accio _handbag!" Hermione yelled, as she whirled around in search of Harry and Ron.

The three Death Eaters began firing curses and hexes at the students, all of whom were running in different directions. One girl from Hufflepuff could be seen bleeding profusely from the improper use of the gouging spell, and 3 students from Gryffindor were currently being crucio'd.

Draco grabbed on to Hermione's wrist and began to pull her towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Where's Dumbledore?!" he shouted.

"I don't know!" she replied, her dress straps slipping down in her effort to move faster.

"Find the Mudblood! She's all we need!" Draco heard his father yell. His eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster as he pulled out his wand to protect her.

Hermione's bag flew to her hand just as Harry and Ron appeared from the crowd.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "We have to get out of here, now! We have to leave!"

Harry reached out to grab her hand when, all of a sudden, a figure appeared behind her. "Good evening, Miss Granger."

She whirled around only to be hit in the face by Lucius Malfoy.

A sickening _crack _could be heard at the sound of her broken nose. Slightly dazed, she bent her arm behind her to reach for her wand that she had tucked in to the back of her dress, when she felt herself being pulled away by a cloud of black smoke.

"HERMIONE!" Draco roared as he ran after her, firing all the curses he knew at his father, to no avail. Harry and Ron were right behind him when the Lestranges appeared from behind the Heads Table and used the body-binding curse on the three.

"Ickle blood traitor Draco wants to save his Mudblood girlfriend!" Bellatrix laughed maniacally as she walked towards his stiff figure. "The pathetic redhead and the Potter boy, as well!"

"Don't worry," Rodolphus continued. "They can have her body back once the Dark Lord is finished with her!"

"LET'S GO!" Lucius yelled over his shoulder, a still screaming Hermione in his clutches.

Hermione threw her bag down to her friends below and yelled, her eyes full of tears "Use it well!"

She could see Draco's tortured eyes as he struggled against the magic that held him.

"Draco, I love y-"

And she was gone.

Draco shot up as soon as the spell that held the three boys down was lifted, tears now freely streaming down his face, but it was too late.

Sinking to his knees, he screamed.

To anyone that heard it, it sounded almost inhuman.


End file.
